


Jeśli zostanę… || Star Wars

by Mery8162



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/M, Feelings About the Star Wars: Clone Wars Finale, Post-Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) Spoilers, Star Wars: The Clone Wars Season 7 Spoilers
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mery8162/pseuds/Mery8162
Summary: Nieoczekiwany i skutecznie utajniony sojusz uratował Galaktykę. Zakon Jedi zażegnał kryzys skrytego Lorda Sithów, który podstępem i kłamstwem próbował zapanować nad całą Republiką i w najmniej spodziewanym momencie wbić nóż w plecy strażników pokoju. Cała sława i związane z nią przywileje przypisywano jednej osobie, podczas gdy druga — ze względu na mroczną przeszłość, ale i niechęć do ujawnienia swego udziału w równie heroicznym czynie — wróciła do roli cichego manipulanta i dyskretnego obserwatora. Okazuje się, że zło nie zostało jednak doszczętnie pokonane, a potężny mroczny lord przeżył, by przez kolejne lata szykować w tajemnicy nowy, misterny i przerażająco bezbłędny plan zagłady Jedi. Gdy los ponownie splata drogi dwójki wyrzutków, muszą stanąć przed wyborem: czy zdołają sprzymierzyć się ponownie?
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano & Mace Windu, Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Darth Maul & Ahsoka Tano, Darth Maul/Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Leia Organa & Anakin Skywalker & Luke Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Obi-Wan dotarł do sali obrad w idealnym momencie.

Gdy strażnicy pilnujący wejścia rozstąpili się, a drzwi rozsunęły się z cichym sykiem, rozmowy na chwilę ustały. Wszyscy zgromadzeni mistrzowie obrócili swe głowy w stronę, z której dobiegł dźwięk. Do środka weszły dwie osoby. Jedną z nich był mistrz Kenobi. Drugą, jak nietrudno się domyślić, była mistrzyni Tano.  
Twarze mistrzów zbiorowo wyraziły najpierw uprzejme zadowolenie, a następnie lekką konsternację i zakłopotanie. Choć nikt nie powiedział tego wprost, było jasne, że druga reakcja była spowodowana pojawieniem się togrutanki.

— Wybaczcie mi małe spóźnienie — przerwał ciszę mistrz Kenobi, nim doszło do jeszcze bardziej niezręcznej chwili. Był mistrzem dyplomacji. — Zatrzymał mnie nabooański kosmoport.

— Nic się nie stało, mistrzu Kenobi — zapewniła ciepło Shaak Ti, wskazując ruchem ręki dwa wolne siedzenia. Ahsoka zajęła swoje miejsce u boku mistrza Windu, a Obi-Wan usiadł z drugiej strony. Ich uwadze nie uszło, iż mistrz Yoda był nieobecny. Ponownie.

Choć coraz rzadziej przybywał on na posiedzenia Rady, w przypadku nagłych spotkań okazywał się zawsze niezastąpionym przywódcą, zdolnym zapanować nad chaosem, załagodzić wszelkie obawy i wskazać najlepszą możliwą decyzję. Jego absencja nie była dobrą wieścią – z wiekowym mistrzem Jedi było coraz gorzej.

Mace podłapał jej spojrzenie na puste miejsce po jego lewicy. Nie powiedział nic, posyłając kobiecie z pozoru obojętne spojrzenie. Przez minionych dziesięć lat Tano zbliżyła się jednak do mistrza Windu na tyle, by móc odczytywać z jego oczu część emocji. Dla wielu było to zaskakujące: Mace Windu trzymał na dystans praktycznie wszystkich, jeśli nie liczyć kilku starannie wybranych osób z Rady Jedi, a tymczasem kontakt z młodą mistrzynią nawiązał zadziwiająco łatwo. Ahsoka nie była pewna dlaczego tak się stało. Czuł się winny po niesłusznym oskarżeniu w sprawie zamachu na Świątynię Jedi? Zaimponowały mu jej zdolności? Zrobiło mu się żal, gdy zobaczył nieufną nastolatkę rzuconą na zbyt głęboką wodę, pozbawioną mentora i wszystkich dotychczasowych przyjaciół? Zauważył, że po powrocie z Mandalory stała się _inna_? Czuł się odpowiedzialny za zrekompensowanie jej tego, czego doświadczyła? Chciał czegoś w zamian?

Niezależnie od powodów, jakimi kierował się legendarny mistrz, udało im się nawiązać głęboką nić zrozumienia. To nie było tak, że zwierzali się sobie ze wszystkich problemów, spędzali ze sobą czas i wybierali się na wspólne patrole, jak zdarzało jej się to robić z Obi-Wanem. Po prostu rozumieli siebie nawzajem i wiedzieli, że w razie potrzeby mogą na sobie polegać.

Tym sposobem wiedziała, że Mace się martwi, a poczucie odpowiedzialności go przytłacza. Jednocześnie wiedział, że nie ma innej drogi. Yoda przygotowywał go od lat do roli, którą kiedyś miał objąć. Im dłużej jednak trwało _szkolenie_ , tym kandydat na głowę Zakonu coraz częściej miewał wątpliwości. Czuł, że niebawem będzie musiał usiąść do długiej i głębokiej medytacji, jeśli nie chciał pozwolić, by uczucia przesłoniły mu racjonalny osąd.

Ale teraz nie miał czasu ani możliwości, by usiąść w ciemnym pokoju, zamknąć oczy i odpłynąć w głąb własnego umysłu. Teraz zostało mu już tylko jedno: stawić czoła wyzwaniu. Odchrząknął, po czym rzucił wyczekujące spojrzenie na najnowszego członka Rady Jedi, Jarona Tapala.

— Jak już wspominałem… — zaczął wskazany przez niego Lasat, zawieszając na chwilę głos. Szperał w pamięci, próbując przypomnieć sobie na czym skończył przed przybyciem ostatnich oczekiwanych. — Zgodnie z poleceniem Najwyższej Rady Jedi, tydzień temu wyruszyłem na misję dyplomatyczną na planetę Kooriva w towarzystwie rycerza Jedi Garricka oraz senator Organy. Pertraktacje przebiegały pokojowo. Senator Organa wyłożył jasno warunki przystąpienia do Republiki, a król-

— Kolejny Jedi zaginął — Windu słusznie uznał, że mistrzowie nie potrzebują słuchać pełnego raportu wydarzeń, choć zapewne protokół tego właśnie wymagał. Sam usłyszał go już raz, podczas podróży powrotnej mistrza Tapala na Coruscant, i nie widział powodu, by kłopotać tą opowieścią pozostałych. Na razie. Póki co należało jak najszybciej przejść do sedna sprawy, a następnie ustalić dalsze kroki. Był pewny, że pozostali Jedi go zrozumieją. Nie mylił się.

— Rycerz Garrick zniknął? — powtórzyła dla pewności chalactańska mistrzyni Depa Billaba. — Czy to nie może być… przypadek?

— Niemożliwe, by zaszła jakakolwiek pomyłka — sprzeciwił się sztywno Jaro. — Przed przylotem wszystko sprawdziliśmy. Wszelkie poszlaki wskazują na to, że rycerz Garrick został rozsadzony przez ciemną stronę Mocy, po czym rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Można wyczuć słabe ślady ciemności, ale nic poza tym.

Tym razem swoje myśli i tym samym wątpliwości postanowiła wyrazić głośno tholotianka Stass Allie:

— Czy Rycerz Garrick nie był skłonny do użycia ciemnej strony, by upozorować swoją śmierć?

Nie tylko Jaro Tapal, ale także dwóch innych członków Rady Jedi odrzuciło ten pomysł, kręcąc przecząco głowami. Feren był przykładnym członkiem Zakonu, a na dodatek zwolennikiem starych reguł odrzucających emocje i namiętności. Świetnie radził sobie z emocjami, był bezinteresowny, poczciwy i zapatrzony w książkowe ideały wielkich mistrzów Jedi, czasem wręcz obsesyjnie gromadząc ich wiedzę i mądrości. Nic nie wskazywało na to, by skłaniał się ku mroku i stało się oczywiste, że nie mogło już być mowy o pomyłce.

Wyglądało na to, że Feren Garrick padł dwudziestą siódmą ofiarą tajemniczego zaginięcia w ciągu ostatnich pięciu lat. Jak gdyby fakt samego zniknięcia nie był wystarczająco przerażający, po raz pierwszy zdarzyło się, by dotknęło ono kogoś wyższego rangą niż padawan. Na dwadzieścia sześć pozostałych zaginięć piętnaście dotyczyło padawanów, a aż jedenaście starszych młodzików. Przepadały jedynie osoby silne Mocą, które niekoniecznie były uzdolnione w innych aspektach, będące przy tym w pełni sił, oraz – co najbardziej dobijające – znajdujące się w towarzystwie.

Nikt nie wiedział jak to się działo, ale za każdym razem, gdy kolejny Jedi przepadał, zawsze ktoś znajdował się w pobliżu. Najczęściej była to krótka chwila, podczas której towarzysz ofiary odwracał wzrok, choć zdarzały się też przypadki, kiedy druh nie mógł sobie przypomnieć niczego z chwili zniknięcia kompana, choć nie spuszczał go z oczu ani na sekundę. Jego pamięć w magiczny sposób zostawała wyczyszczona, zostawiając po sobie jedynie mglisty, lecz żadną miarą niemożliwy do wyostrzenia ślad.

Było to bardziej niż niepokojące. Mistrzowie byli skłonni twierdzić, że zniknięcia zaczęły się nawet wcześniej, ale nie mogli tego w żaden sposób potwierdzić. Po reformacji, ostatecznie zatwierdzonej dziewięć lat temu, wielu dotychczasowych Jedi zdecydowało się odejść, a że nie towarzyszyły temu żadne oficjalne papiery, nikt nie zwróciłby uwagi, że kilka osób odeszło bez śladu. Jedi podejrzewali, że co najmniej kilka z wojowników, którzy rzekomo opuścili ich szeregi, tak naprawdę przepadło jak kamień w wodę w ten sam sposób.  
Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że stała za tym osoba bądź grupa osób dobrze obeznanych w mrocznych rytuałach i ciemnej stronie Mocy. Niektórzy podejrzewali następnego upadłego Jedi, inni obstawali przy sekretnym uczniu Palpatine'a, którego szkolił na wypadek śmierci Dooku. Jeszcze inni byli zdania, iż nie mógł być to nikt inny niż Maul, a czasem nawet sam Sidious. Ku tej ostatniej teorii niechętnie, z zachowaniem tej opinii wyłącznie dla siebie, najbardziej dowierzali Windu, Tano oraz wielki mistrz Yoda. Wszyscy troje zgodnie byli zdania, że ktoś tak potężny jak on mógł znaleźć niejeden sposób na przeżycie upadku, nawet przy znacznym osłabieniu i szoku, jakiego doznał wskutek pojedynku z ciemnoskórym mistrzem i późniejszych wydarzeń.

Wszyscy byli świadomi, że sprawa coraz bardziej wymykała się spod kontroli. Przeciwnik stawiał coraz śmielsze kroki, podczas gdy oni nie mieli żadnego tropu ani pomysłu, co powinni uczynić dalej. Ba, nie wiedzieli nawet z kim przyszło się im zmierzyć, ile ten _ktoś_ potrafił i do czego mógł być zdolny!

Bezowocne spotkanie (jak nazwa wskazuje) nie doprowadziło do niczego poza jedną, pociągłą zmarszczką na czole okrutnie przygnębionego sprawą, biednego mistrza Windu.

★★★

  
Zabrak przyjrzał się z uwagą skutemu kajdankami więźniowi. Był to człowiek o dość wątłej posturze, z kilkoma paskudnie wyglądającymi bliznami na twarzy i odsłoniętych ramionach. Jego twarz była bez wyrazu – widocznie pogodził się już z myślą, że został złapany, ale nie zamierzał też wyjawić żadnej tajnej informacji. Tak mu się przynajmniej zdawało.

Maul obrzucił mężczyznę pogardliwym spojrzeniem. Że niby ktoś taki niemal z powodzeniem odebrał życie dorosłemu członkowi Zakonu? Doprawdy, Jedi istotnie staczali się na dno. A w dodatku później próbował porwać się na życie jeszcze jednego użytkownika Mocy…  
Cóż, jego niedoczekanie, bo akurat ten użytkownik Mocy miał u niego immunitet. A to oznaczało nietykalność ze strony kilku największych syndykatów przestępczych, oraz wszystkich, którzy stanęli na ich drodze. Tak jak ten człowiek.

— Powiedz mi… nie, pokaż mi coś interesującego na temat twojego mistrza.

Więzień próbował zaprzeczyć i rzucić jakąś obelgą w stronę porywacza, ale z jego gardła wydostał się jedynie nieartykułowany bełkot.

Maul rozciągnął usta w leniwym, okrutnym uśmiechu. Oczywiście. Przy podduszaniu zamachowca _przypadkiem_ uszkodził mu struny głosowe, przez co tamten nie był w stanie płynnie porozumiewać się żadną mową. Dla kogoś innego z pewnością byłby to duży problem, ale nie dla niego. Właściwie, zdaniem Zabraka, tak było nawet lepiej: więzień udzieli potrzebnych informacji bez wydawania niepotrzebnych (a jakże irytujących i rozpraszających!) efektów dźwiękowych.

Bez zbędnych ceregieli wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń i nakierował ją na wprost głowy mizernego człowieka. Lekko ugiął palce, a mężczyzna gwałtownie wykrzywił usta w pełnym bólu grymasie. Maul zignorował to. Wiedział, że jego ofiara nie będzie w stanie się ruszyć, a nawet gdyby coś poszło nie po jego myśli, przepełnieni lękiem strażnicy pilnują wciąż wejścia do celi, w której przebywał ich wódz. Przymknął więc oczy, chcąc uzyskać bardziej wyraźny obraz z głowy jeńca.

Przez głowę przelatywały mu różne obrazy. Jedne były mniej wyraźne, drugie bardziej. Zmusił słaby umysł do zatrzymania się, gdy tamten stał naprzeciw odzianej w ciemny płaszcz postaci, która przekazywała mu ostatnie zlecenie.

Maul bez trudu rozpoznał barwę głosu postaci, bo choć na przestrzeni lat trochę się ona zmieniła, słuchał tej osoby wystarczającą ilość czasu, by poznać jej głos dosłownie wszędzie i zawsze.

Zaklął głośno i soczyście, choć zdarzało mu się to nad wyraz rzadko.

Na chwilę sięgnął jeszcze do umysłu więźnia, wyciągając z jego głowy przebytą trasę do miejsca, w którym spotkał się z już nie do końca tajemniczą postacią. Nie był pewien, czy fakt, że znajdowało się ono na Coruscant, był powodem do obaw, czy też złośliwej satysfakcji.

Bo w końcu najciemniej niby pod latarnią, ale czy jego dawny mistrz naprawdę ryzykowałby działalność z miejsca usytuowanego tak blisko największego skupiska Jedi w Galaktyce?

Pomyśleć by można, że Maul robił dokładnie to samo: zawiadywał pięcioma największymi syndykatami przestępczymi w historii Galaktyki, jednocześnie chowając się przed Zakonem jako zbiegły tyran i morderca pod samym ich nosem. W rzeczywistości istniała jednak zasadnicza różnica między tymi postaciami, bowiem Zabrak miał w Zakonie wysoko postawionego sojusznika, który skutecznie uniemożliwiał rycerzom wytropienie go i odnalezienie. Wojownik szczerze wątpił, czy Sidious zdołałby przekonać do siebie kogoś z Wysokiej Rady Jedi, szczególnie po wydarzeniach mających miejsce przed dekadą, w których brał, cóż, dość czynny udział.

Szarpnięciem wydostał się ponownie z głowy człowieka, po czym skrzyżował ręce z tyłu i dumnie wyprostowany opuścił celę.

— Przygotuj mi myśliwiec — rozkazał, narzucając na siebie kaptur i upewniając się, że broń swobodnie zwisa w standardowym, wyznaczonym do tego miejscu przy pasku.

— Co do myśliwca, lordzie Maul… — zająknął się falleeński sługa. — Twój statek nie wrócił z ostatniej misji.

— Wiem o tym. — Zbył go ręką były Sith. Jego ostatnia machina spłonęła, gdy kilka z tych głupich droidów fabrycznych zobaczyło, że się zbliża. Próbowali go ustrzelić, ale zamiast tego doprowadzili do awarii śmigła, przez co musiał awaryjnie lądować z drugiej strony platformy. Chwilę po tym, jak udało mu się wydostać z kabiny, statek niespodziewanie eksplodował. Widocznie uszkodzenia był większe, niż zakładał, ale nie zamierzał już nad tym rozmyślać. — Przyszykuj nowy — polecił, kierując się szybkim marszem w stronę północnego hangaru.

Droga nie była daleka, ale mężczyzna bez trudu obliczył, że bardziej opłacało mu się podlecieć do sąsiedniego kosmoportu, a resztę podróży odbyć pieszo, niż niepotrzebnie zmarnować siły na długą i żmudną wędrówkę piechotą. Powinien oszczędzać siły. Mógł co prawda użyć śmigacza, ale i tak musiałby go w pewnym momencie zostawić, by nie zwracać na siebie uwagi i nie robić zbytniego hałasu. Zostawianie drogiego pojazdu na jednej z nieciekawych, mrocznych uliczek nie bardzo mu się uśmiechało, a zostawienie statku kosmicznego w bezpiecznym i dobrze chronionym kosmoporcie stanowiło znacznie bardziej kuszącą propozycję. Nie zastanawiał się więc długo. 

★★★

  
Dzień na Coruscant chylił się ku końcowi.

Nie, żeby w stolicy Starej Republiki robiło się cicho: planeta-miasto zawsze tętniła życiem, a niezliczone szyldy, latarnie światła i banery sprawiały, że nawet po zmroku było tu wyjątkowo jasno i hałaśliwie. Był ku temu jeszcze jeden powód: bowiem kiedy mieszkańcy górnych poziomów powierzali swój los opiekuńczym ramionom Morfeusza, wyrywali się z nich groźni lokatorzy Podziemia.

Dolne poziomy Coruscant, liczące sobie ponad pięć tysięcy pięter w głąb planety, były siedzibą wszelkich stworzeń i kreatur parających się sztuką szerzenia śmierci i zniszczenia. Nie brakło tu również kryjówek hazardzistów, szmuglerów i łowców nagród, a także siedzib potężnych i wpływowych syndykatów przestępczych, gotowych zlikwidować każdego, kto nieopatrznie stanąłby na ich drodze.

Na całe szczęście jednak problemy półświatka nie dotyczyły mieszkańców Świątyni Jedi.  
Cóż; może nie tyle nie dotyczyły, co nie dotykały ich bezpośrednio, a dzięki silnej ochronie złożonej z zarówno żołnierzy Republiki, jak i użytkowników Mocy, członkowie Zakonu mogli czuć się bezpiecznie, a wszelką wiedzę o grozie i niebezpieczeństwie tego miejsca zepchnąć na sam skraj świadomości.

Dlatego też z perspektywy Jedi przebywających w wielkiej sali treningowej, zagrożenie nie istniało. Przebywali w hali, za nic mając sobie problemy mrocznej części planety.

Sala ta wyróżniała się od pozostałych nie tylko wielkością, ale również specjalnymi, jednostronnymi szybami, które stanowiły całą jedną ścianę pomieszczenia. Szczególnie podczas wschodów i zachodów słońca, w dni tak pogodne jak ten, widok robił oszałamiające wrażenie. Skupiając się na zapierającej dech w piersiach panoramie, tym bardziej trudno było uwierzyć, że gdzieś tam w dole działy się makabryczne i okrutne rzeczy.

Przekraczając próg sali, Ahsoka Tano raz jeszcze doceniła piękno scenerii, jaka roztaczała się przed jej oczyma.

Ogromne, chylące się ku zachodowi słońce oświetlało ciepłym, czerwonym światłem okoliczne budynki i place. Czasem promienie odbijały się o durastalowe wykończenia co wyższych wieżowców, dając niepowtarzalny efekt oślepiającego, lecz jakże pięknego błysku. W tle jak zwykle uwijały się setki, jeśli nie tysiące wiecznie śpieszących się mieszczan, chcących zdążyć do bezpiecznych siedzib, nim zdradziecki mrok zapanuje nad planetą.  
Tuż pod oknami rozpościerał się widok na dwa piętra niżej osadzone patio treningowe, na którym starsi, szykujący się już do Prób adepci, a także bardziej zaawansowani Jedi chętnie ćwiczyli w ciepłe i pogodne dni, takie jak ten. Teraz był on pusty, gdyż była pora wieczornego posiłku – tylko niewielka ilość Jedi krzątała się teraz po Świątyni.

Byli jednakże tacy, którzy woleli jeść w odosobnieniu, bądź zwyczajnie stracili poczucie czasu. Jej spojrzenie powędrowało na nieliczną grupę osób, którym najwyraźniej przytrafiło się to drugie. Zlustrowała uważnie grupę młodzików, którzy ćwiczyli z pomocą smukłych i lekkich plastalowych prętów – broni, którą uczyli się walczyć jeszcze zanim dostawali do ręki ćwiczebne miecze świetlne. Musieli być bardzo młodzi, skoro walczyli właśnie z ich pomocą. Ich ataki były dość nieudolne: wolne, z niepotrzebnym zamachem, opierające się zawsze na sile, zamiast na wyczuwaniu mocnych i słabych stron przeciwnika. Choć wielce nieskuteczne w prawdziwym starciu, były to mimo wszystko dobre początki, a ich widok wywołał cień uśmiechu na twarzy togrutanki.

Nagle za jej plecami ktoś się zjawił. Nim zdążyła obrócić się i sprawdzić, z kim ma do czynienia, osobnik odezwał się:

— Idzie im całkiem nieźle — podsumował, zgadzając się z jej ostateczną opinią. — Natomiast mają pewien problem z dyscypliną. Mistrz ich klanu złożył na to skargę kilka dni temu.

Mężczyzna postąpił jeszcze krok do przodu i znalazł się w polu widzenia kobiety. Właściwie rozpoznała go już po głosie i wcale nie musiała się odwracać, ale mimo tego postanowiła to zrobić.

— Dlatego tu jesteś? — zapytała. Ona sama spożyła posiłek wcześniej, ale nie widziała, by on również znajdował się wtedy na stołówce.

— Szukałem ciebie, Ahsoko — zaprzeczył Windu, kręcąc przy tym głową. Zaskoczył ją. Przez chwilę zastanawiała się, czego mógłby od niej chcieć.

— Jeśli chodzi o szczegółowy raport, zamierzałam zdać go jutro — uprzedziła, zanim zdążył rozwinąć myśl. Prawdopodobnie o to właśnie chodziło – przez całe zamieszanie nie miała okazji, by złożyć sprawozdanie. Naturalnie nie zamierzała w nim wspominać o niespodziewanym pomocniku.

— Nie przyszedłem w sprawie raportu — sprzeciwił się mistrz Jedi. — Powinienem cię przeprosić za… sytuację, jaka się wydarzyła.

Nie była pewna, o jaką sytuację mogło chodzić. Podniosła pytające spojrzenie na rozmówcę, jednocześnie nieświadomie krzyżując ręce na klatce piersiowej. Odruch.

— Dotarł do mnie meldunek, że nie dostałaś wezwania na posiedzenie. — Mace skłonił się lekko w geście pokory. — W imieniu całej Rady, proszę cię o wybaczenie za to uchybienie. Nie było ono celowe.

Tano skinęła głową, przyjmując przeprosiny do wiadomości. Wydało jej się trochę nie w porządku, iż sam Windu musiał przepraszać za wszystkich.  
Z drugiej strony, sama poczuła się nieco niezręcznie, gdy pomyślała, że tak łatwo oskarżyła mistrzów o celowe działanie. Takie myślenie prowadziło na niebezpieczną, mroczną ścieżkę.

— Miałeś dużo na głowie — przyznała pojednawczo, spychając niepokojące myśli na bok.

Mistrza Windu nie trzeba było znać dobrze, by wiedzieć, że jest on z reguły opanowanym i powściągliwym człowiekiem. Ahsoka przez ostatnie lata poznała go dość dobrze, ale i ona się zdumiała, widząc przechodzący przez jego twarz nieszczęśliwy grymas.

— Przez ostatni tydzień nie robiłem nic poza przeglądaniem stosów papierzysk — poskarżył się.

No tak. Mace Windu, jeden z najlepszych szermierzy i obrońców pokoju, choć cenił sobie spokój w Galaktyce bardziej niż prawdopodobnie ktokolwiek inny, nie był mimo wszystko typem osoby, która z radością spędziłaby cały dzień przed biurkiem, przeglądając sklecone przez setki Rycerzy raporty i rachunki. Naturalnie, traktował swoje obowiązki bardzo poważnie. Czasem wręcz _zbyt_ poważnie.

Jednak świadomość, że nie ma nawet czasu by podtrzymać formę, dobijała. Wpojono mu przecież zasady, że niezależnie od wszystkiego Jedi musi pozostać w dobrej kondycji, mając na względzie potencjalne niebezpieczeństwo czające się w pobliżu. Nie mogąc zrobić nic poza ślęczeniem nad linijkami tekstu od rana aż do nocy, czuł się bezradny.

— Powinieneś oddać część pracy klonom, Mace — zaproponowała, widocznie dochodząc do podobnych wniosków. — Nie jesteś w stanie pilnować wszystkiego naraz.

— Mistrz Yoda potrafił — mruknął cicho, wbijając wzrok w podłogę. Stres musiał oddziaływać na niego naprawdę mocno, skoro zachowywał się w ten sposób.

Cóż, czasy, w których takimi sprawami zajmował się Yoda, były zupełnie inne od obecnych, z czego obydwoje zdawali sobie sprawę. Przede wszystkim Zakon nie musiał udostępniać wszystkich sprawozdań rządowi Republiki – przekazywali jedynie najistotniejsze z nich. Wtedy to technicy zajmowali się większością pracy, a Wielki Mistrz jedynie pobieżnie przeglądał sprawozdania, by samemu wiedzieć, co się komu przytrafiło.  
Rachunkami zajmował się Republikański Wydział Skarbowy, więc Yoda mógł poświęcić trochę czasu na naukę młodzików i pomóc starszym przedstawicielom Zakonu. Mace Windu, odmawiając pomocy klonów, pozbawił się tego przywileju.

Zamiast odpowiedzieć, togrutanka uniosła nieznacznie jedną rękę, a następnie Mocą przyciągnęła do siebie broń przyjaciela. Zwyczajnie nigdy nie dopuściłby do takiej sytuacji, ale nie spodziewał się, że ktoś będzie próbował ukraść mu miecz we własnym domu. Otrząsnąwszy się z pierwszego zdziwienia, wyciągnął przed siebie rękę, by odzyskać własność. Ahsoka rzuciła okiem na rękojeść, włączyła ją i rzuciła płaskim łukiem w stronę mistrza.

Płynnym chwytem złapał broń w locie. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Pochmurna dotąd aura wokół jego osoby rozjaśniła się.

— Refleks nadal masz niezły — rzuciła zaczepnie mistrzyni Tano. Sięgnęła do pasa i aktywowała własne miecze. Shoto, ustawione perfekcyjnie równolegle do podłogi na wysokości szyi, oblało jej twarz bladym światłem. — Jak tam forma?

— Chcesz się przekonać?

Windu wywinął popisowego młynka mieczem. Opuścił broń do dołu. Nagle, zaskakująco szybko i niespodziewanie, natarł na wysunięte do przodu shoto togrutanki. Przekrzywiła broń tak, by miecz przeciwnika zsunął się po skosie i trafił na pustkę. Udało jej się to, lecz nim zdążyła przeprowadzić kontrnatarcie, Mace ciął z boku. Musiała szybko odbić atak długim mieczem; odskoczyła pół kroku w tył, obracając się jednocześnie na wprost nadchodzącego zagrożenia. Walczyła, jak zwykle, techniką Shien, która charakteryzowała się odwrotnym chwytem broni. Uniosła więc rękę do góry, a skierowane z dół ostrze sparowało klingę mistrza Jedi. Dzięki prostym prawom fizyki nie musiała wkładać dużo siły, by podważyć jego broń. Wystarczyło, by koniec jej broni zetknął się nieopodal rękojeści wroga.  
Pilnując, by trzymany w górze miecz świetlny nie zaskoczył jej niespodziewaną kontrą, trzymała długie ostrze w pogotowiu, jednocześnie z pomocą krótkiej broni próbując przeprowadzić atak.

Mistrz był jednak na to przygotowany; odchylił tułów, unikając sztychu broni, a następnie złapał własny miecz w obie dłonie. Siła uderzenia z góry zmiażdżyła obronę togrutanki, która straciła równowagę i lekko się zachwiała. Uskoczyła przed ukośnym cięciem znad głowy. Następne, skierowane na klatkę piersiową, udało jej się powstrzymać blokując broń skrzyżowanymi mieczami. Chwilę siłowali się ze sobą, aż togrutanka Mocą podbiła ostrze Mace'a do góry. Z obawy przed błyskawiczną odpowiedzią cofnęła się w tył.

Bardziej wyczuła niż zobaczyła kolejny atak przeciwnika. Próbował wykonać kolejne boczne cięcie. Obróciła się, wyginając ciało tak, by uniknąć trafienia. Zanim skończyła obrót, odpaliła broń, w ostatniej sekundzie blokując następne uderzenie. Odbiła trzy kolejne natarcia.

Nie spostrzegła, że za czwartym razem, oprócz zagrożenia ze strony miecza, w jej stronę zbliżała się także ręka. Skupiona, by precyzyjnie zasłonić się przed bronią, nie zdążyła w porę zareagować, gdy lewa dłoń napastnika wytrąciła jej shoto z ręki.

Na sekundę przeciwnicy zamarli. Ahsoka błyskawicznie rozważała, jak brak krótszej broni wpłynie na jej ofensywę i defensywę przy tak silnym przeciwniku. Mace próbował domyślić się, co postanowi wojowniczka i odgadnąć jej następną taktykę.

Po chwili walka rozpoczęła się na nowo.

★★★

  
Mroczny wojownik stąpał bezszelestnie, czujnie rozglądając się na boki. Czuł, jak dreszcze przechodzą mu po plecach, a przecież słynął z tego, że to on roztaczał lęk i respekt. To jego powinni się bać. Tymczasem było zupełnie na odwrót.

Wyczuwał intensywnie Ciemną Stronę Mocy buzującą w pomieszczeniu. To dodawało mu trochę odwagi. Takich miejsc w Galaktyce było mało, więc przywykł do walki w trudnych warunkach, gdzie polegał jedynie na mroku własnej duszy. Tak, zdecydowanie, przesiąknięte ciemną materią otoczenie było ogromnym atutem.

Niestety, miał świadomość, że mogło się też okazać jego zgubą.

Bo wszakże któż lepiej umiałby wykorzystać tę mistyczną, przepełnioną złem energię, jeśli nie mistrz mroku i zagadki? Geniusz manipulacji? Wirtuoz kłamstwa i ułudy?

Pogrążone w ciemnościach rusztowania zdawały się rzucać złowrogie, mściwe spojrzenia na mężczyznę, który ośmielił się wkraść na ich teren. Zignorował to osobliwe uczucie. Rozejrzał się uważnie, wsłuchując się też w Moc.

Nic, żadnej zmiany. Choćby najmniejsza zmarszczka na fali Mocy nie zdradziła nadciągającego zagrożenia. Durastalowy pręt nadciągnął znikąd, z nienaturalną siłą i szybkością lecąc w stronę Maula.

Nie wyczuł, ale ciało instynktownie zareagowało na zbliżający się obieg. Krwistoczerwony miecz świetlny rozbłysł w ciemności, przetapiając durastal w połowie. Na jego nieszczęście jedna z połówek boleśnie uderzyła go w ramię. Skrzywił się, ale nie pozwolił sobie na opuszczenie gardy lub najmniejsze rozproszenie uwagi. Rozejrzał się wokół, próbując ocenić, skąd nadleciał pocisk.

Tym razem _coś_ poczuł. Właśnie to odczucie ocaliło mu wtedy życie. Wyczuwając niepozorną, lecz namacalną zmianę w Mocy, zdołał w porę zasłonić się przed nadchodzącym ciosem.

Najwyraźniej przeciwnik wiedział, że zabawa w chowanego była zbyt ryzykowna. Istniała wszak duża szansa, że Maul wkrótce odkryje jego kryjówkę. Maskowanie sygnatury w Mocy do tego stopnia, by była ona absolutnie niewyczuwalna, pochłaniało całą uwagę użytkownika. Gdyby ktoś zakradł się do niego po cichu, nie zorientowałby się, dopóki nie byłoby za późno.

Postanowił więc uciszyć Zabraka w bezpośrednim starciu. Pokona go, unieruchomi, lecz nie zabije. Nie po prostu. Nie od razu.  
Mógł się okazać bardzo cennym nabytkiem, dzięki któremu będzie miał dość siły.

Dwie czerwone klingi starły się ze sobą. W blasku rzucanym przez broń były widoczne twarze przeciwników. Teraz Maul miał już pewność: bladego lica, nawet pokrytego tak licznymi bruzdami i skrytego pod czarnym jak noc płaszczem, nie dało się pomylić.

— A więc żyjesz… — syknął były Sith, gdy wojownicy odskoczyli od siebie nawzajem.

Odpowiedział mu jedynie kolejny uśmiech, równie lekceważący jak poprzedni. Wydawało się, że żaden nie chce wykonać następnego kroku. Chcieli wybadać się nawzajem, znaleźć granice i słabe punkty. Tak przynajmniej planował Zabrak i wydawało mu się, że tę samą taktykę stosuje jego były mistrz. Mylił się.

Niespodziewanie Palpatine wyskoczył, wirując w powietrzu z bronią gotową do nadziania wroga. Była to ta sama sztuczka, której użył dekadę temu, podczas legendarnego już pojedynku mistrza Windu z Mrocznym Lordem Sithów.

Maul jednak, w odróżnieniu od Jedi, świetnie tę technikę znał. Uskoczył w ostatnim momencie, a gdy Sheev stanął na nogi i zaczął ofensywny pojedynek, Maul skupił się na bezbłędnym manewrowaniu podwójnym mieczem, by w odpowiedni sposób odbijać natarcia i choćby na sekundę nie zrobić żadnej luki w swojej obronie.

Lecz nietrudno było stwierdzić, że przegrywał. Nie wiedział, skąd się brała nadludzka prędkość Sitha. Że z Mocy – to było jasne, bo Maul sam wykorzystywał ten sposób, by nadążać za błyskawicznymi ciosami napastnika. Ale szybkość, z jaką poruszał się Palpatine, była zawrotna nawet jak na tę technikę.

Nawet nie spostrzegł, kiedy zbliżył się do ściany. Pod cienką tuniką okrywającą górną część ciała poczuł nagle dojmujący chłód durastalowej blachy. Plecami stykał się już z tunelem, którym dotarł. Władanie mieczem, który ostrza ma z obu stron, wymagało trochę przestrzeni. Jego przeciwnik zdawał sobie z tego sprawę i bezlitośnie to wykorzystał.

Maul zrozumiał, że jest na straconej pozycji; bardzo możliwe, że nie ujdzie z tej walki z życiem.

Zorientował się, że prawdopodobnie jest jedyną osobą, która wie, że wizja terroru i dyktatury Lorda Sidiousa na nowo przestała być senną marą. Jej cień stał się fatalną rzeczywistością, a zwiastun tych okrutnych czasów miał przed swymi oczyma.

Co więcej, najpewniej zabierze tę tajemnicę do grobu.


	2. Chapter 2

— Powinnaś iść. Twoi ludzie cię potrzebują — powiedziała Ahsoka. Doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, że to Bo-Katan musiała przeprowadzić ten atak, jeśli chcieli ocalić Mandalorę. To było jedyne wyjście. Gdy Kryze wciąż z niepewnością popatrywała na byłego lorda Sithów, togrutanka zdecydowała się ją popędzić. — Idź — poprosiła. Mandalorianka z wyraźnym oporem nałożyła na głowę hełm i wyszła biegiem z sali tronowej.

Tano odwróciła się w stronę przeciwnika. Podczas ich krótkiej wymiany zdań zdążył wstać i podejść do jednej z ogromnych okiennic sięgających aż pałacowego sufitu, skąd rozciągał się widok na zwykle tętniącym codziennym życiem największy plac stolicy. Obecnie toczył się tam krwawy bój o dwojako rozumianą wolność ludu Mandalorian. Ich wewnętrzny konflikt przybierał na siłę i niebawem mógł obrać naprawdę nieciekawy kierunek. Cała nadzieja spoczywała w rękach młodszej siostry Kryze. Oby podołała temu zadaniu.

— Spójrz na nich — rzekł Zabrak przypatrujący się dotąd w milczeniu rozgrywającej się na placu bitwie. — Biedacy, jeszcze o niczym nie wiedzą…

— Za to ty wiesz — zauważyła trafnie Ahsoka, ostrożnie robiąc krok w kierunku wroga. — Powiesz mi, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi? Czy może wolałbyś powiedzieć to dopiero Radzie? — zapytała z lekką kpiną, choć właściwie zdawała sobie sprawę, że szanse na rozmowę i tak były nikłe. Nie zamierzała jednak tracić prawdopodobnie jedynej okazji. W końcu to Maul zaczął ten dialog. Mężczyzna odwrócił się, a w jego oku przez chwilę widoczny był błysk zainteresowania. Czyżby chciał kontynuować?

— Oh, nie — zaprzeczył, mierząc togrutankę badawczym spojrzeniem. — To z tobą chcę porozmawiać. — zrezygnował z przyglądania się bitwie, której wynik był z góry przesądzony. Saxon nie miał szans i zdaje się, że w swej arogancji miał się o tym dowiedzieć jako ostatni. No cóż. Maul nigdy jakoś szczególnie mu nie kibicował. Był zbyt zadufany we własnych ambicjach i miał nieznośny charakter. — Czy przypadkiem to nie ciebie wyrzucili z Zakonu? — zagadnął z udawaną zadumą, choć doskonale znał odpowiedź. Wyczytał ją z umysłu tego klona, którego wypuścił w geście wyjątkowo dobrej woli. Przespacerował się z powrotem naprzeciw wojowniczki, ostatecznie zatrzymując się pięć metrów od niej.

— Odeszłam z własnej woli — sprostowała twardo, ani na chwilę nie spuszczając Maula z oka. Jej dłonie wciąż znajdowały się w pobliżu mieczy świetlnych, w każdej chwili gotowe do obrony bądź ataku.

— Ale popchnęły cię do tego skorumpowanie i hipokryzja Rady.

Nie mogła się z nim nie zgodzić, więc nie odpowiedziała. gdzieś w głębi duszy ścisnął ją wyblakły i częściowo zignorowany przez te kilka miesięcy żal. Zabrak westchnał.

— Oboje byliśmy tylko marionetkami.

Brzmiał jakby rzeczywiście tego żałował. Czy aby na pewno tak było? Na jego nieszczęście nie miała żadnych dowodów na to, że Sith mówi prawdę, a _ale_ przeciw niemu było aż nadto.

— Jestem tu, by wymierzyć ci sprawiedliwość — ucięła. Nie zamierzała poddać się jego manipulacji i sztuczkom. Jej zadaniem było schwytać go i zaprowadzić przed Radę Jedi, która osądzi go za wszystkie popełnione zbrodnie.

Były Sith prychnął z pogardą.

— Sprawiedliwość jest tylko środkiem do utrzymania władzy. A ta, o ile się nie mylę, wkrótce ulegnie zmianie — odparł, z największym trudem próbując utrzymać narastającą w nim złość pod kontrolą. Jakiś czas temu pewnie bezmyślnie rzuciłby się na togrutankę, ale teraz… teraz posiadał kontrolę nad sobą samym. Miał cel w tej podszytej licznymi aluzjami rozmowie i za punkt honoru postawił sobie zrealizowanie go. Wiedział, że gniew pomoże mu podczas ewentualnej walki, więc zapobiegawczo gromadził jego pokłady, ale traktował to jako ostateczność. Dlatego pilnował, by wciąż zachowywać spokój i nie dać się ponieść emocjom.

— Przez Dartha Sidiousa? To on za tym stoi? — upewniła się Tano.

— On stoi za wszystkim. — wyjawił zgodnie z prawdą. Początkowo czuł wściekłość, że tyle czasu zajęło mu zrozumienie tego, ale obecnie pojął, że tak misternego i złożonego planu nie mógł odkryć tak szybko. Sheevowi lata zajęły same przygotowania, a kolejne dwie dekady pochłonęło wcielanie intrygi w życie, a więc i odkrycie musiało ciągnąć się latami lub chociażby miesiącami. A gdyby nie wizja, prawdopodobnie również nadal błądziłby w mroku. — Na razie wciąż chowa się w cieniu, ale niebawem z niego wyjdzie, a wtedy ujawni się całej Galaktyce.

— Z twoją pomocą Jedi mogą powtrzymać Sidiousa nim będzie za późno — zawołała z lekkim wahaniem. Sama nie wierzyła we własne słowa, ale nie było czasu, by roztrząsać potencjalne negatywne skutki tej decyzji. Dostrzegła niepowtarzalną szansę, by przeciągnąć Sitha na ich stronę.

— Za późno na co?! — wybuchnął wojownik, choć jego słowa ociekały irytacją, a nie nienawiścią. Wciąż zdawał się kontrolować, choć marne pokłady jego cierpliwości raptownie się kurczyły. — Upadek Republiki? — spytał z kpiną. — Ona już upadła, tylko wy tego nie widzicie! Nie ma już sprawiedliwości, Zakonu ani prawa poza tym, które niebawem zostanie wprowadzone — warknął, boleśnie uświadamiając jej prawdę, która już wkrótce miała się spełnić. — Czas Jedi już minął. Nie uda się im powstrzymać Sidiousa. — kolejne prawdziwe stwierdzenie, będące niczym sztylet w serce dziewczyny. Gdzieś w głębi zdawała sobie sprawę, że Jedi zwyczajnie nie byli przygotowani na atak od wewnątrz. Ich morale i tak już były mocno nadszarpane. Nie mogąc ufać ludziom, którzy kierowani strachem często zmieniali strony jak rękawiczki, pokładali całe swoje zaufanie w sobie nawzajem: w klonach i Republice. Nie mogli spodziewać się tego, co miało nadejść.  
— Ale razem, ty i ja, możemy — powiedział wreszcie, a jego ostatnie słowa odbiły się echem po całej tronowej sali. Tej samej, w którym ledwie parę miesięcy temu bezlitośnie zamordował księżnę Mandalory. Teraz nie zamierzał zabijać nikogo. Przynajmniej… na razie.

Maul wyciągnął rękę czekając na odpowiedź.  
Cisza, która nastała mroziła krew w żyłach.  
— Każda decyzja, którą podjęłaś prowadziła cię właśnie do tego spotkania — rzekł cicho. Początkowo był bezgranicznie wściekły. Najpierw Moc zsyła mu prawdę, a potem zamiast Kenobiego ląduje przed nim byle padawanka. Jednak podczas penetrowania głowy tego klona, Jessego, natrafił na bardzo interesujące informacje. W końcu (nie bez oporów) uznał, że taka była wola Mocy. Kenobi i Skywalker mogli się okazać zbyt potężnymi przeciwnikami do zwalczenia dla jednej osoby, nawet z genialnym planem i błyskotliwymi pułapkami. Po co miał stawiać się w pojedynkę, skoro mógł mieć pomoc od silnej w Mocy wojowniczki? Wcześniej tego nie widział, ale nareszcie przejrzał na oczy. Każda decyzja prowadziła go właśnie do tego spotkania, czego nie był w stanie przewidzieć nawet Sidious. Był tego pewien. Wspólnie mogli go powstrzymać.

Ahsoka wpatrywała się w wyciągniętą dłoń Sitha. Targały nią wątpliwości. Z jednej strony rozsądek wyraźnie nakazywał zignorować jego słowa i uznać za oczywisty podstęp, lecz coś jej mówiło, że Sith nie dzieliłby się tyloma informacjami, gdyby jego intencje były złe. Na dodatek wysondowała Mocą jego umysł, i choć nie pokazał jej wszystkiego i w pewnym miejscu postawił barierę (co było naturalnym odruchem, w którym nie było nic podejrzanego), nie wyczuwała wrogich zamiarów.

Niedaleki wybuch wzniósł do góry potężną falę gorącego powietrza, którego pęd potłukł szyby w pomieszczeniu. Drobinki żarzącego się popiołu i odłamki zbitego szkła wleciały z podmuchem ciepłego wiatru, ale żadne z nich nie zwróciło na nie uwagi. Tano z wahaniem spojrzała na dłoń Zabraka, a następnie w jego oczy.

Nie mogła odmówić mu racji co do hipokryzji Jedi, ale jego słowa jeszcze dobitniej utwierdziły ją w przekonaniu, że już cała Republika jest przesiąknięta złem. A on właśnie proponował jej ocalenie tego, co niegdyś nazywała domem. Czy to przypadkiem nie gubiło gdzieś po drodze sensu?

Togrutanka nie miała złudzeń, że wyciągnął do niej rękę z własnych pobudek, jakimi pewnie były zemsta i nienawiść do mistrza, który go porzucił. Mimo to oferował jej sojusz, a to dawało jej szansę na uratowanie chylącemu się ku upadkowi miejsca, w którym spędziła całe swe dotychczasowe życie.

— Pomogę ci — powiedziała w końcu, a Maul ledwie widocznie odetchnął z ulgą. Popatrzył na nią, ale w jego oczach nie było nadziei czy złości. Jego spojrzenie przekazywało ból i wysiłek, jaki kosztowało go podjęcie tej decyzji, który odbijał się także w jej oczach. Oboje odrzuceni, stawali naprzeciw swoim dotychczasowym przekonaniom w imię wyższego celu. Wyciągali rękę do wroga wybierając mniejsze zło. Byli już zmęczeni kłodami, które życie rzucało im pod nogi i spod których musieli się wydostawać często bez żadnej pomocy. Mimo to nie mieli do siebie zaufania. Nie po lekcji, jaką dało im życie. — Ale… musisz mi odpowiedzieć na jedno pytanie. — zaryzykowała. Skinął głową nie opuszczając wciąż wyciągniętej w jej stronę dłoni. — Czego chcesz od Anakina Skywalkera?

Nie zawahał się ani na sekundę, choć pytanie musiało go zdziwić.

— On… on jest kluczem do wszystkiego. Jest Wybrańcem. Już od wielu lat jest przygotowywany do swojej roli — odrzekł z ledwie zauważalną trwogą w głosie. Gdyby ten człowiek wiedział, jak wielka jest jego potęga, przełamałby granice możliwości i udowodnił, że ludzko pojęte _niemożliwe_ niekoniecznie musi oznaczać _niewykonalne_. Szczęśliwe bądź nie, nie miał pojęcia.

— By… przywrócić równowagę w Mocy? — upewniła się z wahaniem. Doskonale znała treść przepowiedni Jedi, ale z samym Anakinem praktycznie na ten temat nie rozmawiała. Unikał tego tematu, a ona postanowiła nie drążyć. Zdania rycerzy były podzielone co do tego czy Skywalker był Wybrańcem, czy też nie. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że był niesłychanie potężny, lecz siła niekoniecznie czyniła go osobą ze starych legend.

— By ją zniszczyć — sprostował grobowym tonem Sith.

Ahsoka cofnęła się o krok. Chciała wykrzyczeć mu prosto w twarz, że nie ma racji, że kłamie, ale coś ją powstrzymało. Był to wyraz oczu Maula, który zdawał się głęboko wierzyć w wypowiadane przez siebie słowa.

— Jak to? — spytała, krzyżując ręce na piersi i mierząc go jeszcze bardziej nieufnym spojrzeniem.

— Sidious mamił go od najmłodszych lat — wyznał mężczyzna. — Podpuszczał, perswadował, podjudzał… — pokręcił głową, tocząc w swoim wnętrzu bój, którego nie było dane jej zrozumieć. Każda myśl o jego mistrzu powodowała w nim niebywale silne emocje i sprawiała, że resztki szczątkowej samokontroli uciekły. Ale teraz był silniejszy niż kiedykolwiek. Z wielkim trudem przezwyciężył targającą nim wściekłość i kontynuował: — Ty… ty nigdy do końca tego nie zrozumiesz. On jest mistrzem kłamstwa, geniuszem manipulacji i oszustwa. Oszukał wszystkich: Jedi, Republikę, Separatystów, przyjaciół, wrogów, nawet własnych uczniów! On nie waha się przed niczym. Nie boi się nikogo. Jego jedyną myślą jest nieograniczona potęga i władza. On… on jest niepowstrzymany.

— On, czyli kto? — nie wytrzymała padawanka, niemal wykrzykując swoje zapytanie. Nie chciała przyznać tego głośno, ale słowa Sitha napawały ją lękiem. Nie chciała wierzyć, że ktokolwiek zdołałby zwieść tyle osób na raz, ale z każdym biciem serca uświadamiała sobie, że jest jedna osoba, w której rzeczywiście pokładano mnóstwo zaufania, a która była blisko ze Skywalkerem przez te wszystkie lata…

— Sheev Palpatine — wycedził cicho, lecz wyjątkowo wyraźnie pierwszy uczeń tego, który już wkrótce miał się zwać Imperatorem. — Sheev Palpatine to Darth Sidious.


	3. Chapter 3

Togrutanka biegiem przemierzała szerokie i bogato ozdobione korytarze Świątyni Jedi. Nie zwracała uwagi na otoczenie, jej myśli krążyły jedynie wokół jednego słowa: zdążyć. Jej wysokie buty na grubym obcasie dźwięcznie stukały o wypolerowaną posadzkę, a dwie szare rękojeści świetlnych mieczy obijały się bezgłośnie o biodra kobiety, która właśnie wchodziła w zakręt. Przez swoją nieuwagę wpadła na astromechanicznego droida, omal się przy tym nie wywracając. Zamachnęła się rękami do przodu, próbując złapać równowagę, co szczęśliwe jej się udało. Niemal w tej samej chwili, gdy wróciła do stabilnej pozycji, biegła już dalej, odwracając w stronę biednego robocika głowę i wykrzykując jedynie roztargnione _Przepraszam!_.

Gdy dobiegła pod obstawione dwoma strażnikami Jedi drzwi, zatrzymała się i podparła ręce na kolanach, by złapać z powrotem oddech. Jednocześnie spojrzała na chronometr wmontowany w panel zamontowany na lewym nadgarstku. Udało się.

Skinęła obu strażnikom głową, a ci bez słowa odsunęli się na boki, robiąc jej przejście. Gdy podeszła dostatecznie blisko, wysłała wić Mocy w kierunku panelu, a odrzwia rozsunęły się z cichym sykiem, wpuszczając ją do środka kolistego pomieszczenia. Większość już się tam zgromadziła, lecz spotkanie jeszcze się nie zaczęło. Część zebranych rozmawiała na stojąco w dwu- lub trzyosobowych grupkach, część siedziała już na swoich siedzeniach. Togrutanka postanowiła dołączyć do tej drugiej, zdecydowanie mniej licznej grupy. Niepostrzeżenie zajęła swoje miejsce i oparła plecy o oparcie wygodnego fotela. Jej przybycie pierwszy zauważył sąsiad po prawej, również siedzący już mistrz Windu, który skinął jej uprzejmie głową.

— Mistrz Mundi będzie nieobecny — zagaił, przypatrując się bliżej nieokreślonemu punktowi w przestrzeni. — Jego misja na Utapau się przedłuża.

— Połączy się za pośrednictwem hologramu? — zapytała, zwracając na niego swoją uwagę.

— Jeśli nic mu w tym nie przeszkodzi, pewnie tak — odparł Mace, prostując się. Niemal wszyscy zajęli już miejsca, a w drzwiach pojawił się ostatni z zaproszonych. Mała, zielona istota podpierała się na laseczce i z powagą przestąpiła próg sali Rady Jedi. Nieśpiesznym krokiem podeszła do ostatniego pustego siedzenia i wgramoliła się na nie. Gdy już znalazła sobie dogodną pozycję do siedzenia, znieruchomiała i z uwagą zlustrowała twarze pozostałych. Jedno miejsce było bez właściciela, na dwóch zamiast namacalnych osób spoczywały holograficzne wizerunki ich właścicieli. Reszta była obecna. Gdy wzrok stworzenia zatrzymał się na Windu, człowiek odchrząknął i zdecydował się zabrać głos.

— Mistrzu Yoda, czy możemy zaczynać?

Wiekowy mistrz Jedi skinął zieloną głową, a na środku pomieszczenia rozbłysnął ogromny hologram.

— Pierwsza sprawa dotyczy zaopatrzenia z Naboo — rozpoczął mistrz Plo. — Otrzymaliśmy meldunek, że od jakiegoś czasu ładunki wiezione drogą naziemną do stolicy są przechwytywane przez, jak podtrzymują świadkowie, zgraję Gungan uzbrojonych w blastery. Gunganie zaprzeczają i wypierają się przy tym jakiegokolwiek użytku broni palnej. Konflikt między nimi narasta się, a królowa za pośrednictwem senatora przedstawiła swój problem Republice, prosząc o interwencję Jedi.

— Mogę się tym zająć — zaoferował drugi z nieobecnych ciałem mistrzów, Obi-Wan Kenobi. — Wciąż znajduję się w sąsiednim systemie, a moja misja właśnie dobiegła końca.

— A więc polecisz tam, mistrzu Obi-Wanie — przytaknął mistrz Windu z powagą.

— Obawiam się, że nasza kampania na Utapau może jeszcze trochę potrwać — poinformował zebranych Ki Adi Mundi. — Zakończyliśmy wstępne negocjacje, ale cena wciąż pozostaje wielką niewiadomą. Nie mamy pojęcia, ile zechcą za tresowanie tych zwierząt.

— Varactyle mogłyby znacznie ułatwić misje na wyboistym terenie, nie tylko nam, ale i klonom. — zauważył Obi-Wan. — Dobrze byłoby przekonać Pau'an do współpracy pod tym względem. Poradzisz sobie z tą sprawą sam, mistrzu Mundi, czy mamy wysłać ci wsparcie?

— Mieszkańcy potrzebują czasu. Sądzę, że bez problemu uporam się z tym zadaniem bez pomocy. — zapewnił Jedi.

Mistrz Koon skinął głową w oznace akceptacji.

— Nasi informatorzy donieśli o kolejnych zamieszkach powodowanych przez Mandalorian.

— Coś konkretnego? — zaciekawiła się togrutanka, przypominając sobie swoje własne doświadczenia z wojowniczymi, ale i wybuchowymi Mandalorianami. Plo Koon pokręcił głową.

— Nadal nie wiemy, co próbują osiągnąć i komu stawiają opór. Nie chcą z nami rozmawiać i nie życzą sobie naszej interwencji, więc sprawa chyba jest jasna. Musimy nadzorować tę sprawę, ale dopóki nie ma bezpośredniego zagrożenia, powinniśmy zachować bierną postawę wobec ich działań.

— Palpatine również nie wydawał się bezpośrednim zagrożeniem — zauważyła złośliwie kobieta, nim zdążyła zatrzymać język za zębami.

— Kryzys Lorda Sithów został zażegnany, mistrzyni Tano — odbił piłeczkę Kel Dor. W jego wymowie była ledwie wychwytywalna nutka nagany, ale i zakłopotania i żalu.

— Ślepi byliśmy, prawdą to — przyznał niespodziewanie mistrz Yoda, schylając z szacunkiem głowę w stronę Ahsoki. — Nadmierna pewność siebie zwodziła nas. Ponieść...

— Sir, mam nadzieję, że nie przeszkadzam — odezwał się nagle modulowany filtrem z hełmu głos, a ułamek sekundy później na środku pomieszczenia wyświetlił się holograficzny wizerunek komandora Cody'ego. — Właśnie otrzymałem sygnał alarmowy od rycerza Dume'a. Prosi o szybką ingerencję i przesyła zapis holograficzny sytuacji — zameldował klon.

Najbardziej zasłużeni podczas Wojen Klonów komandosi mogli zrezygnować ze służby, lecz wielu z nich mimo to pragnęło w jakiś sposób przysłużyć się Republice. Dość szybko okazało się, że klony mogą się przydać w przechwytywaniu meldunków od przebywających w terenie Jedi i rozporządzania nimi. Drobnymi sprawami zajmowali się od ręki, wysyłając potrzebne zaopatrzenie lub kontaktując się z odpowiednią ekipą. W przypadku większego zagrożenia mogli wysyłać wsparcie w postaci żołnierzy, a w ostateczności kontaktowali się ze starszyzną ze Świątyni, którzy sami decydowali o dalszych krokach w trudnej sytuacji.

Jeśli Cody zawracał im głowę podczas zebrania Rady, sprawa musiała przedstawiać się poważnie.

Komandorowi chwilę zajęło, nim odpowiednio skalibrował łącze, by zamiast jego wizerunku wyświetlił się holozapis tego, co udało się zarejestrować Calebowi.

Na pierwszy rzut oka wszystko było w porządku — Ot, kolejna fabryka. Wystarczyło jednak parę sekund nagrania, by spostrzec, że coś było nie w porządku.

Nagle ze wszystkich stron zaczęły wylewać się fale droidów, jak nietrudno było zauważyć, ledwo zdjętych z taśmy produkcyjnej. Wyglądało jednak na to, że ktoś porządnie namieszał w ich źródłowym kodzie — pierwotnie zaprogramowane do ochraniania, wbrew swej naturze ostrzeliwały ze wszystkich sił młodego człowieka, który tylko ze wsparciem Mocy zdołał odbijać pędzące z zawrotną prędkością pociski.

— Wygląda na to, że to nie lada problem — zatroskała się mistrzyni Secura.

— Rycerz Dume potrafi radzić sobie w kryzysowych sytuacjach — zaprzeczyła w zamyśleniu Ahsoka. — Da radę droidom.

— Sugerujesz, że nie powinniśmy wysyłać mu pomocy? — zapytał mistrz Windu, unosząc przy tym brew w uprzejmym niedowierzaniu.

Togrutanka jednak pokręciła głową.

— To nie tak: są dwa wyjścia. Albo przeprogramowano je podrzuconym wcześniej urządzeniem, albo zrobiono to ręcznie. Jeśli zrobił to człowiek, odciął sobie jedyną drogę ucieczki. Nie wyjdzie, dopóki nie pozbędzie się Jedi i będzie mógł wyłączyć tryb robotów. Jeśli to maszyna, również nigdzie nie ucieknie. Źródło komplikacji jest w naszym zasięgu, a raczej zasięgu Caleba. Ktokolwiek jednak to zrobił, zdołał ominąć całą masę tych droidów strzegących. Obawiam się, że może być zagrożeniem większym od blaszanych zabójców. — Tano wstała, mierząc nagranie raz jeszcze badawczym wzrokiem. — Polecę tam. Zbadam, co tak naprawdę się tam dzieje — zaoferowała.  
Większość starszych członków rady popatrzyło na siebie ze słabo skrywaną niechęcią i niepewnością. W Zakonie Jedi zaszły zmiany, tego nie dało się ukryć, a jednak niektóre rzeczy nie wszystkim do końca przypasowały. Ahsokę ceniono za jej zasługi w czasie wojny i nieocenioną pomoc przy próbie zatrzymania Sheeva Palpatine'a, a także za błyskotliwy i logicznie myślący umysł, lecz sporą część obecnych irytowała jej nadmierna samodzielność i to, że nie pytała pozostałych o zdanie czy choćby zgodę. Takiej ignorancji dopuszczał się czasami mistrz Yoda, ale on, w odróżnieniu do Tano, miał trochę więcej doświadczenia i Jedi od wieków darzyli go szacunkiem, zresztą jak najbardziej zasłużonym. Obcesowość i momentalna arogancja młodej togrutanki budziła niesmak u co poniektórych, lecz ona zdawała się tego nie zauważać.

Mistrz Yoda skinął jej w zamyśleniu głową.  
— Niech Moc będzie z tobą, mistrzyni Tano — rzekł z powagą, nieprzeniknionym spojrzeniem świdrując jej sylwetkę. Kobieta z szacunkiem skłoniła głowę w jego stronę i krótko skinęła pozostałym. Przemierzając z powrotem korytarze — tym razem żwawym marszem, a nie biegiem, ku nieskrywanej uldze potrąconych wcześniej droidów — wydała kilka krótkich poleceń do komunikatora związanych z jej wylotem. Nie przejmowała się tym, co miało się wydarzyć na reszcie spotkania — ktoś na pewno jej o tym opowie. Może poprosi mistrza Mace'a. Skupiała się na czekającym ją zadaniu, i z tą właśnie myślą weszła na pokład swojego promu kosmicznego, oznakowanego domyślnie jako statek Jedi T6. Otrzymawszy sygnał do startu poderwała statek w górę, by kilka nieznośnie dłużących się minut później wskoczyć w nadprzestrzeń.

★★★

  
Caleb Dume z najwyższym skupieniem odbijał kolejne blasterowe wiązki, co jakiś czas przecinając w pół droida, gdy ten znalazł się dostatecznie blisko. Blaszaki już dawno zauważyły, że broń intruza jest groźna, dlatego postanowiły trzymać go na dystans. Mięśnie młodego rycerza były napięte do granic możliwości. Od nadania komunikatu minęły dwie standardowe godziny. Wiedział, że sam przylot musi zająć trochę czasu, dlatego cierpliwie znosił palący ból i odrętwienie. Mimo tego czuł, że to już ostatki jego sił.

Niespodziewanie jeden z droidów wymierzył strzał w jego stopę. Jedi płynnym ruchem przeniósł ostrze broni w dół... a w tym samym czasie druga wiązka przeszyła jego brzuch.

Caleb krzyknął, po czym bezwładnie osunął się na posadzkę. Początkowo walczył — chęć przetrwania była zakorzeniona w jego umyśle bardzo głęboko. Po kilku nieudolnych próbach podniósł się, lecz osłabienie dało mu się we znaki i po ledwie czterech strzałach stracił orientację i oberwał ponownie — tym razem w ramię oraz drugi raz w podbrzusze, po raz kolejny powalając go na ziemię.

Gdyby Republika tkwiła ciągle w czasie wojny, być może nadal byłby przyzwyczajony do ran i mógłby je załagodzić z użyciem Mocy — choć prawdopodobnie w ogóle by do nich nie doszło. Czasy otwartych walk z Separatystami jednakże odeszły, a jedynie nieliczni Jedi-ochotnicy wyruszali na bitwy z niedobitkami Konfederacji, które raz po raz urządzały nieskoordynowane bunty lub zamieszki skorumpowanej ludności.

Caleb nie był jednym z nich.  
W czasie wojny, jak właściwie wszyscy Jedi, brał czynny udział w walkach jeszcze jako nieporadny padawan u boku znacznie potężniejszej mistrzyni. Choć myśl ta była przytłaczająca, to właśnie dzięki wojnie zdobył potrzebne doświadczenie i nauki, które przyczyniły się do jego rychłego pasowania na rycerza.

Gdy cały ten armagedon z Jedi się uspokoił, Dume z niejakim wstydem musiał przyznać, że zaniedbał ćwiczenia walk ze znaczną przewagą liczebną przeciwników, co zwykle odbijało się na ich zbiorowej błyskotliwości i często szeroko rozumianej jakości wyposażenia. Nie do końca była to jego wina: skończyły się droidy, skończyły się worki treningowe. Najlepsze lekcje zawsze przyswajał na polu bitwy.

Tym razem było jednak inaczej. Miał przeprowadzić rutynową inspekcję fabryki. Na wejściu przesondował pobieżnie Mocą cały kompleks, lecz nie zawracał tym sobie głowy później. To był jego błąd, o którym dowiedział się zbyt późno.

Czuł, jak ciemnieje mu przed oczami i jak siły ulatują z niego niczym z przekłutego balonika. Odruchowo przygotował się już psychicznie na ostateczny strzał, który miał dokończyć jego żywot i doprowadzić do zjednoczenia się z żywą Mocą.

Zamiast tego ujrzał jednak białe jak śnieg, oślepiające wręcz światło... któremu towarzyszyło przyjemne dla ucha, tak dobrze znane buczenie.

To nie zwidy. Ktoś właśnie zapalił miecz świetlny i odbijał laserowe błyskawice kierowane w jego stronę. Był uratowany.

A potem nastała ciemność.

★★★

  
Ahsoka musiała przyznać, że zdążyła w ostatniej chwili. Wylądowała najbliżej jak tylko się dało miejsca, z którego wysłany został komunikat.

Nie myliła się, choć to, co jeszcze te dwie godziny temu było statkiem, obecnie skwierczało pod wpływem dzikiego tańca złoto-pomarańczowych płomieni. Ogniste języki z zapałem lizały pozostałości myśliwca.

Albo ktoś strzelił w zapłon, albo doszło do celowej podpałki. Destrukcja pojazdu musiała nastąpić niedługo po przesłaniu wiadomości, jak udało się togrutance wycenić na oko.

Potężne drzwi do fabryki były otwarte, a w środku tliło się kilka świateł od lamp jarzeniowych. Całość sprawiała jednak ponure wrażenie, a część przestrzelonych lamp dodawała temu miejscu niepokoju i mroku, w którym ginęła część korytarzy, którymi poruszać się bez mapy potrafili zapewne nieliczni.

Nie było to jednak istotne. Gdy tylko prom T-6 wylądował bezpiecznie na ziemi, ile sił w nogach pognała do trapu, a stamtąd w stronę, z której słyszała głośne strzały i widziała przemieszczające się granatowe smugi światła, będące odbiciem na różnych powierzchniach niepowtarzalnego ostrza świetlnego miecza.

Gdy ją i Caleba dzieliło zaledwie jakieś pięćdziesiąt metrów, chłopak oberwał paskudnie dwoma wiązkami na raz i poległ na ziemię.

Ahsoka wyciągnęła przed siebie rękę i niewidzialną siłą odepchnęła przeciwników, co dało jej cenne kilka sekund, by dopaść do rycerza. Pobieżnie oceniła jego stan: zemdlał, ale żył. Jeszcze.

Gdy następna wiązka poleciała w jej stronę, bez namysłu sięgnęła po zdobioną rękojeść i chwyciła zimny, pokrzepiający metal w swoje ręce. Z cylindrycznych prętów wysunęły się dwa majestatyczne słupy światła: jeden dłuższy i drugi krótszy, jednak wciąż dostatecznie długi, by odbić pierwszy z podłużnych pocisków, które już zdążyły opuścić lufę blasterów, w których się skrywały.

Tano nie zamierzała czekać, aż opadnie z sił lub droidy zaskoczą ją czymś niespodziewanym. Wykorzystując swoje akrobatyczne zdolności, które w dużej mierze zawdzięczała togrutańskim genom, wskakiwała na roboty i wirowała między nimi, skutecznie unikając pocisków i z niemal każdym cięciem zmniejszając liczbę przeciwników.

Nagle przez jej ciało przeszedł lekki dreszcz, a Moc wokół niej zafalowała. Wiedziała, co to oznacza. Nie spuszczając oka z pozostałych droidów, wczuła się w Moc, by zidentyfikować przyczynę tej nagłej zmiany.

W jej stronę zbliżały się dwie postacie. Każda z innego kierunku: jedna znajdowała się za jej plecami, druga natomiast przed nią i lekko po skosie — zapewne szła tym korytarzem, który obecnie ginął w mroku. Wyczuwała, że były to istoty żywe, a każda z nich miała myśli ukierunkowane na jeden konkretny cel; nie wiedziała jaki. Gorączkowo szukała czegoś, co pomogłoby jej dokładniej odczytać intencje przybywających. Obu spowijała cienka mgiełka ciemnej strony Mocy: śmierci, żalu i zniszczenia. Ahsoka wsłuchała się w tę otoczkę... i wtem rozpoznała osobę, która zbliżała się do jej pleców. Bez chwili zawahania skierowała swoje spojrzenie w przód. W tym samym momencie wyłoniła się z niego lufa pistoletu, a następnie skrytą za maską głowa. Zanim jednak kobieta zdążyła jakkolwiek zareagować, mężczyzna niespodziewanie uniósł się w powietrze. Broń upadła z cichym klikiem na ziemię, natomiast niedoszły napastnik zaczął rozpaczliwie przebierać nogami i rękoma, jak gdyby próbował schwycić niewidzialną rękę, która unosiła go ponad twardy grunt i stopniowo zaciskała ucisk na jego szyi.

Pierwszą, odruchową reakcją Ahsoki było skrzywienie. Zaraz potem chciała sama użyć Mocy, by oszczędzić sobie dalszych widoków i cierpienia człowieka, ale i tym razem osoba sterująca Mocą okazała się szybsza, a człowiek z impetem został popchnięty na przeciwległą ścianę. Z hukiem uderzył w durabeton, zostawiając na nim imponujące pęknięcia, a następnie upadł bezwładnie na ziemię.

— Minęło trochę czasu — stwierdziła, odwracając się za siebie i gasząc jednocześnie miecze. Przypięła je do pasa i podparła ręce na biodrach.

Zlustrowała uważnie stojącą przed nią postać. Choć jej twarz skrywał nieco wypłowiały kaptur, a całe ciało było niemal doszczętnie schowane pod warstwami ciemnego materiału, nie miała problemu z rozpoznaniem kryjącej się pod nimi osoby, która przyznała nieco ozięble i bez zbędnych wstępów:

— Zgodzę się.

— Nie musiałeś go zabijać — zauważyła, patrząc niemrawo w stronę leżącego na ziemi człowieka w masce.

Zabrak prychnął z rozbawieniem, ale i dezaprobatą.

— Nie widzę powodu, dla którego miałbym mu darować życie, ale dla twojej wiadomości: nie zabiłem go — oznajmił z nieskrywaną satysfakcją. Mogła się założyć, że wygiął przy tym usta w kpiącym uśmieszku.

Mimo tego zdanie wypowiedziane przez mężczyznę było tka zaskakujące, że Ahsoka nie mogła się powstrzymać przed uniesieniem w górę brwi i spojrzeniem na skrytą pod kapturem twarz spod przymrużonych powiek.

— Sprawiłem tylko, że zemdlał i nic więcej. — rzekł podchodząc nieprzytomnej postaci i skanując ją krytycznym spojrzeniem. — No... jeszcze uszkodziłem mu trwale struny głosowe. Przypadkiem.

— Domyślam się, że jak na ciebie to i tak sporo. — mruknęła, ani trochę nie wierząc w _przypadkowość_ zgniecenia delikatnych organów. Sprawca jedynie wzruszył ramionami, po czym zdecydowanym ruchem zdjął kaptur, odrzucając go do tyłu.

Czerwona, pokryta czarnymi tatuażami twarz była skąpana w nikłym blasku lampy jarzeniowej, ale nie sposób było jej pomylić. Nie zmienił się ani trochę, choć blask w jego żarzących się, żółto-czerwonych tęczówkach jakby przygasł. Nie było w nich szalonej nienawiści i gniewu, ale i to nie zrobiło na togrutance żadnego wrażenia.

— Nauczyłaś mnie, że bezcelowe zabijanie nie ma sensu — przyznał, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. Gdy wśród sterty blaszaków zauważył leżącego Dume'a, zmierzył go nieprzychylnym spojrzeniem i burknął średnio cenzuralny komentarz o pewności siebie Jedi i ich niepraktycznych metodach treningowych, które w prawdziwym starciu na nic się nie zdawały. — Domyślam się, że zabiera się z nami? — spytał.

— Z nami? — zapytała, podążając za Maulem. Nieskrępowany skierował się w stronę wysuniętego trapu, po drodze podnosząc Mocą wciąż nieprzytomnego chłopaka machnięciem ręki. — Hej! — zawołała za nim, przystając. — Musimy przeprogramować te droidy z powrotem i zabrać tamtego człowieka na przesłuchanie! — Misja nie miałaby sensu, gdyby od tak sobie wylecieli. Wojownik jednak chyba nic sobie z tego nie robił.

— Wszystko pod kontrolą, lady Tano. Moi ludzie już się tym zajęli — rzucił przez ramię, znikając we wnętrzu statku. Ahsoce nie pozostało nic innego, jak ruszyć za nim. Dumnie wyprostowany wszedł na pokład i rozejrzał się po średniej wielkości pomieszczeniu z holoterminalem na środku i niewielką kanapą na wprost.  
— Połóż go na sofie — poleciła, a on zgodnie z jej sugestią przelewitował rycerza na jedyne łóżko na całym statku.

— To on był odpowiedzialny za zhakowanie tych droidów — mruknął, mając na myśli zamaskowanego przeciwnika, którego zostawili na terenie fabryki.

Tano skinęła i podeszła bliżej Zabraka. Domyśliła się tego. Wyciągnięcie takich wniosków było oczywiste. Intrygowała ją jednak inna rzecz.

— Co _ty_ tam robiłeś?

Przez krótką chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem. Następnie Maul wypuścił z głośnym świstem wstrzymane powietrze i splótł ręce za plecami, nadając swej sylwetce prosty i dumny kształt.

—Szukałem. Szpiegowałem. Tropiłem. Wątpię jednak, by którakolwiek z tych odpowiedzi cię usatysfakcjonowała — zauważył trafnie, choć bez entuzjazmu były Sith. — Ale na pewno wiesz, że ostatnio znowu występują zaburzenia w Mocy.

Ponownie kiwnęła w jego stronę głową w geście zgody. Wibracje były odczuwalne dla wszystkich bardziej doświadczonych członków Zakonu, a wyjątkowo źle znosił je wiekowy mistrz Yoda, który nieubłaganie zbliżał się do kresu swych dni i ewidentnie próbował dyskretnie usunąć się w cień. Nietrudno było zauważyć, że zrzekał się uczenia młodzików, a na cotygodniowych obradach Rady odzywał się coraz rzadziej i praktycznie nie ingerował w sprawy Jedi. Subtelnie, ale uparcie wycofywał się z życia Jedi, szykując swój organizm oraz wszystkich wokół do swojego wiecznego spoczynku w Mocy.

— Masz... pomysł, czym mogą być spowodowane? — zapytała prędko. Choć zaburzenia występowały od dłuższego czasu, nie były na tyle silne, by komukolwiek udało się je namierzyć lub choćby domyślić się czego dotyczyło. Po prostu... było.

— Owszem — zaskoczył ją, choć z odpowiedzią wyraźnie się ociągał. — Ale to ci się nie spodoba.

— To znaczy? — uniosła sceptycznie brew. Ostatnio weszło jej to w nawyk.

— Ta ciemność jest znajoma. — wyznał. — Ciemna strona rośnie w siłę. Ktoś musi być za to odpowiedzialny i myślę... — zawahał się. Czując na sobie jej zatroskane, choć trochę nieufne spojrzenie zdecydował się podnieść na nią swoje oczy. Kolejne słowa przeszły mu przez gardło z trudem, ale w życiu nie przyznałby tego na głos. — Myślę, że _on_ powrócił.

— Naprawdę myślisz, że mógł to przeżyć...? — spytała ciężko, zdając sobie sprawę, jaka jest odpowiedź. Ktoś tak potężny jak on bez problemu mógł użyć Mocy, by zamortyzować upadek, a potem ukryć swoją sygnaturę w Mocy tak skutecznie, że mało kto byłby w stanie go namierzyć. W końcu aż nadto opanował sztukę kamuflażu, o czym cały Zakon tak boleśnie się przekonał...

— To tylko teoria — zapewnił ją pośpiesznie. Pogrążony w myślach, zaczął przechadzać się z jednej strony w drugą, jedną ręką co chwila pocierając podbródek. Przez chwilę po głowie Ahsoki chodziła myśl, jak by zareagował na wiadomość, że dokładnie taki sam gest wykonuje Obi-Wan Kenobi, ale szybko doszła do wniosku, że dla własnego bezpieczeństwa lepiej nie sprawdzać. — Równie dobrze to może być ktokolwiek inny. Jedna rzecz jest pewna. Ktoś szykuje coś większego i nie szczędzi środków, by zatrzeć po sobie wszelkie ślady.

Dalszą rozmowę przerwało im ciche klikanie czujników zbliżeniowych. Maul skrzywił się nieznacznie.

— Musimy stąd lecieć. Nie chciałbym, żeby moi ludzie dowiedzieli się, że układam się z Jedi. — mruknął, kierując się w stronę źródła dźwięku. Tano, której po tej uwadze humor nieznacznie się poprawił, parsknęła.

— Wstydzisz się konszachtów ze strażnikami pokoju? — spytała wyzywająco, nie próbując nawet powstrzymać cisnącego się na usta złośliwego uśmieszku. Zabrak jednak go nie zauważył, zbyt pochłonięty nastawianiem systemów i podrywaniem statku do lotu. Togrutanka nie próbował nawet polemizować i skierowała się ku siedzeniu drugiego pilota, mając nadzieję, że cele ich podróży się pokrywają. Teoria ta ku jej uldze wkrótce się sprawdziła, bo wojownik wpisał bez namysłu współrzędne Coruscant.

— Jedynie dbam o swą reputację — tym razem jego twarz wykrzywił półuśmiech. — Twój przyjaciel Jedi jest w ciężkim stanie. Powinnaś mu pomóc.

Musiała przyznać, że miał rację. Poczekała, aż statek wskoczył w nadprzestrzeń — tak na wszelki wypadek, gdyby jej niespodziewanemu towarzyszowi przyszło do głowy coś głupiego, po czym wstała i ruszyła do głównej sali, gdzie leżał wciąż nieprzytomny Caleb Dume.


	4. Chapter 4

Łagodne wici Mocy coraz śmielej i pewniej zapuszczały się w głąb ciała Caleba, przyspieszając gojenie się ran i próbując wykryć ewentualne groźniejsze uszkodzenia. By wyleczyć dwie rany brzucha potrzebni byli specjalnie szkoleni uzdrowiciele, ale podstawowe szkolenie rycerzy Jedi obejmowało naukę podstawowej pomocy, która zapobiec miała wdaniu się infekcji bądź zatruciu organizmu – mogło to prowadzić do nieodwracalnych zmian, które negatywnie wpływały na dalsze życie potencjalnego poszkodowanego.

Ahsoka nigdy nie była dobra w uzdrawianiu. Jako młodzik o wiele bardziej interesowała się fechtunkiem, do którego miała wszakże nie lada predyspozycje. Gdy zdecydowała się opanować niezbyt dobrze znaną, a zarazem wymagającą technikę Shien, wielu mistrzów było pod wrażeniem jej szermierczych zdolności. Skupiła się na tą m rozwijaniu talentu, a gdy wybuchła wojna, lekcje uzdrawiania dla wszystkich Jedi odrzucono w kąt na rzecz wojennego rzemiosła. Jako jedna z lepszych, ale także ze względu na jej trudny charakter, przydzielono jej wreszcie długo wyczekiwanego nauczyciela. Została padawanem, choć nie wszystko potoczyło się wtedy po jej myśli.

Po zakończeniu wojny próbowała powrócić do porzuconych nauk i tylko dlatego potrafiła teraz wyleczyć powierzchowną ranę na ramieniu Caleba. Dyscyplina ta wciąż jednakże miała przed nią mnóstwo sekretów i tajemnych formuł, których prawdopodobnie nigdy nie będzie jej dane poznać. Całe szczęście, że tym razem ta odrobina wystarczyła. Powolne, ale systematyczne leczenie za pośrednictwem wici Mocy dawało pożądane efekty.

Nagle jednak w przesyłaniu energii przeszkodził jej impuls Mocy. Początkowo zignorowała go, starając się nie poświęcać zjawisku większej uwagi. Lecz moment później nastąpiło kolejne minimalistyczne zaburzenie. Ktoś marszczył fałdy Mocy dookoła. Jeszcze raz. Następny.

Rozpraszające.

— To przeszkadza — zauważyła w pewnej chwili, nie poruszając się ani o milimetr ani nie uchylając nawet powiek. Nie musiała tego robić. Wystarczyło na chwilę wrócić do rzeczywistości i delikatnie wysondować otoczenie, by zrozumieć co się tak właściwie dzieje.

Zabrak mruknął bliżej nieartykułowany dźwięk pod nosem i odłożył na półkę żeton do crokina, którym bawił się niespełna minutę temu, lewitując nim między palcami.

Ahsoka bez słowa wróciła do leczenia, w duchu przypominając sobie, że powinna się wreszcie upomnieć o własnego droida medycznego na pokładzie, który był na większości statków wylatujących na misje Jedi. Tym razem jednakże wejście w trans nastąpiło już po kilku minutach, więc nie miała czasu dłużej tej sprawy roztrząsać. Gdy trzy godziny później udało jej się otworzyć oczy, odnosiła wrażenie jak gdyby minęło ledwie parę chwil, choć zdecydowanie męczących i trudnych chwil. Był to swego rodzaju sukces, bo mimo wielu godzin spędzonych nad leczeniem pod okiem mistrzów uzdrowicieli, te techniki nadal sprawiały jej trudność. Wstała, chwiejąc się ledwie zauważalnie na nogach. Uzdrawianie było wyczerpujące.

Nie zauważając rogatego mężczyzny w pomieszczeniu, skierowała się w stronę sterowni. Na statku oprócz tych dwóch pomieszczeń był jedynie odświeżacz oraz ładownia, w której były wojownik Sithów raczej nie miałby zbyt wielu zajęć.

Darth Maul, zgodnie z jej przewidywaniami, tym razem znajdował się w kokpicie. Był pochłonięty wnikliwą analizą tekstu na datapadzie, koncentrując się na kolejnych linijkach raportu opatrzonego zamaszystym elektronicznym podpisem. Mogłoby się zdawać, że nie dostrzegł togrutanki, ale prawda była taka, że wyczuł od razu moment, w którym zakończyła wstępne uleczanie rycerza Jedi.

— Co się stało z twoim statkiem? — zapytała Ahsoka zajmując fotel drugiego pilota i obracając się na nim tak, by być skierowaną twarzą do wojownika. Uznała, że to dobry czas na zadanie tego pytania. Gdyby jego transport nie został uszkodzony, nie pakowałby jej się na pokład. A skoro już to zrobił, chciała znać szczegóły.

Błyskawicznym ruchem gałek ocznych oderwał spojrzenie od raportu, by zwrócić uwagę na towarzyszkę podróży. Nie wydawała się zaniepokojona, ocenił szybko. Bardziej... zmęczona.

— Tamten człowiek go zestrzelił — wyjaśnił, wspominając obojętnie delikwenta. Ludzie ze Świtu, którzy otrzymali polecenie trzymania się trochę z tyłu w swoich dobrze maskowanych, przemytniczych myśliwcach, powinni go już znaleźć i zapewne upychali go właśnie do którejś z jednoosobowych maszyn.

Wspomnienie o nieszczęśniku przypomniało togrutance o następnej sprawie. Postanowiła ponownie zadać pytanie, widząc, że ma dziś szansę uzyskać jakąkolwiek odpowiedź. Zabrak był bardziej rozmowny niż zwykle.

— A twoi ludzie? Kim są i jak się nim zajmą?

— Szkarłatny Świt. Zabiorą go do tajnej bazy, a tam zajmę się nim ja — odparł zwięźle. Niechętnie udzielał jej informacji na temat obecnego zajęcia. Nie ze względu na jej przynależność, ale dlatego, że sam nie wiedział zbyt wiele, a to bezgranicznie go frustrowało. Człowiek z jego wpływami i jego władzą już dawno powinien mieć wszelkie informacje na tacy. Najwyraźniej wreszcie natrafił na godnego przeciwnika... tyle że wcale a wcale mu się to nie podobało. Ktoś sobie z niego kpił. Stworzył grę, w której sam ustala, modyfikuje i nagina zasady wedle własnego życzenia. Naśladował go, skutecznie na każdym kroku przypominając, że jest w tym lepszy. Prawdopodobnie czerpał z tego nie lada satysfakcję, ale wkrótce czekało go niemiłe zaskoczenie. Jeśli myślał, że Maul będzie brał w tej pożałowania godnej zabawie udział, gorzko się mylił. Nie pozwoli kolejny raz uczynić z siebie marionetki. Już nie.

Ahsoka skrzyżowała ręce na piersi i odchyliła się lekko, by oprzeć plecy na miękko wyściełanym fotelu. Wciąż odczuwała znużenie i najchętniej udałaby się na spoczynek, ale perspektywa pozostawienia losu i życia dwójki ludzi w rękach niezrównoważonego psychicznie mężczyzny nie napawała ją entuzjazmem. Przez myśl jakoś jej nie przeszło, że podczas tej podróży właściwie zrobiła to już wiele razy, dlatego rzuciła mu jedynie sceptyczne spojrzenie.

— Zamierzasz go zabić? — spytała, uważnie obserwując jego reakcję. Doskonale wiedziała, że Zabrak, jak na Sitha przystało, świetnie odnajdywał się w iluzji oraz łgarstwie i potrafił kłamać bez mrugnięcia okiem.

— Zabić? — zadumał się. — Nie nie, nie chciałem go zabijać. Odczytam jego myśli, a potem użyję jako przynęty. Istnieje spora szansa, że znajdę kolejny trop.

— Trop... do odkrycia, kto za tym wszystkim stoi? — upewniła się. Przypominało jej to do złudzenia rozmowę sprzed bodaj dziesięciu laty.

— Tak... — kiwnął głową. — Zgadza się.

Umilkli. Ahsoka wróciła pamięcią do poprzedniej rozmowy, podczas której Maul zasugerował powrót Palpatine'a. Wizja ta napawała ją istnym przerażeniem. Doskonale miała w pamięci wydarzenia kończące wojny klonów. Poczuła ciarki przechodzące jej po plecach.

Z pedantyczną dokładnością była w stanie odtworzyć niektóre z tamtych zdarzeń, a niektóre wydawały jej się snem, koszmarem, alternatywną rzeczywistością. Choć minęło tyle lat, nadal boleśnie odczuwała niektóre skutki podjętych wtedy decyzji. A jednak wiedziała, że gdyby nie ich interwencja, byłoby znacznie, ale to znacznie gorzej.

Na początku nie wierzyła Maulowi, ale jego nieustępliwość i twarde argumenty sprawiły, że zdecydowała się mu zaufać. Gdy ten wyjawił jej, jak według niego może dojść do przejęcia władzy absolutnej przez Sidiousa, sprzeciwiła się. Armia Republiki nigdy nie zwróciłaby się przeciw nim. Lojalność dla klonów jest najwyższą wartością.  
Gdy jednak wojownik rzucił pytaniem, co gdyby Sheev ich do tego zmusił, nie potrafiła znaleźć odpowiedzi. I dla niej poszczególne elementy układanki zaczęły wskakiwać na swoje miejsca, choć początkowo nie chciała się do tego przyznać. Podejrzenia Rady Jedi, tropienie nieuchwytnego lorda Sithów, który sztukę kamuflażu opanował do perfekcji, tajemnicze zniknięcia postaci z sekretami, które nigdy nie miały ujrzeć światła dziennego... wszystko składało się w całość, choć wciąż jeszcze zamgloną i nie do końca klarowną.

— W mojej wizji — ciągnął wtedy — mój były mistrz przeciąga Skywalkera na swoją stronę kiedy Jedi już wiedzą kim jest.

— Ale nie wiedzą. Jeszcze — odparła.

Potężny łomot przerwał im ostrożny dialog, a tumany dymu i gorącego powietrza na nowo wypełniły salę, podrywając część szklanych odłamków ponownie w górę. Kolejny statek spłonął. Kolejni ludzie zginęli, poświęcając życie dla ideałów.

A losy bilardów innych istot stanęły na granicy życia i śmierci nieświadome istnienia nawet ułamka piekła, które miało nadejść. Musieli działać szybko.

— Co zamierzasz zrobić z Anakinem? — spytała Tano, po raz kolejny ignorując kruszącą się na ich oczach płonącą scenerię.

Zawahał się.

— Przeciągnąć go na naszą stronę, oczywiście. — skłamał, opuszczając wreszcie dłoń i powolnym krokiem maszerując w jej stronę. Odruchowo postąpiła jeden krok w tył, ale potem zatrzymała się. Odważnie spojrzała w jego oczy, nie czując ani grama zaufania. O ile w chęć powstrzymania katastrofy, która odbiłaby się również na nim była skłonna uwierzyć, ani trochę nie dawała wiary w dobrotliwość i heroiczność spowitego mrokiem wojownika. Nie musiała widzieć w jego oczach fałszu by wiedzieć, że jego zamiary są zgoła inne.

Mogłaby wprost oznajmić mu, że nie dała się zwieść do perfekcji opanowanym sztuczkom, ale doprowadziłoby to do całkowitego zerwania jakże cienkiej i niepewnej nici porozumienia. Niezależnie od intencji, mieli wspólny cel. Dlatego postanowiła pozwolić mu grać w jego grę. Na razie.

— A z Palpatinem? — spytała. Choć nie przyznał tego otwarcie, jego okrutny i wyjątkowo podły uśmieszek posłużył za idealną odpowiedź. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, co były uczeń zamierza zrobić swojemu mistrzowi. Co dziwne... Ahsoce ta myśl jakoś szczególnie nie przeszkadzała.

— Zobaczymy — odrzekł, ostatecznie zatrzymując się na metr przed togrutanką i raz jeszcze wyciągając dłoń. Złowrogi uśmiech nie opuszczał jego twarzy. — Mam rozumieć, że umowa stoi?

Tano wzięła głęboki wdech, po czym zdecydowanym ruchem uścisnęła prawicę byłego Sitha. Była Jedi spojrzała mu głęboko w oczy twardym jak stal, nieprzeniknionym i wyjątkowo zdeterminowanym spojrzeniem.

— Stoi.

Subtelna, ale bezproblemowo wyczuwalna zmiana w rytmie pracy silnika wytrąciła ją z rozmyślań. Pojazd kosmiczny zatrzymał się. Chwilę temu wyszli z nadprzestrzeni, a przed nimi zamajaczyła się imponująco rozbudowana i wiecznie żywa stolica Republiki – Coruscant.

Maul w milczeniu przesłał kody do wieży kontroli lotów, bez skrępowania wykorzystując tożsamość siedzącej obok togrutanki. Nie zareagowała, choć doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę z jego wyczynu. Jej myśli, choć mniej intensywnie, wciąż krążyły wokół rozegranych niegdyś wydarzeń. Zabrak od początku wyczuwał, że buja głową w obłokach, choć oczywiście nie mógł znać przedmiotu jej rozmyślań. Z początku to ignorował, samemu oddając się rozważaniu bieżących spraw, ale wkrótce uznał, że cisza zaczyna go irytować. Kierując statek ku powierzchni planety i sterując nim tak, by naprowadzić go na obrzeża Galactic City, odchrząknął znacząco i zerknął z ukosa na towarzyszkę.

— Wygląda na to, że nasza mała wspólna przygoda dobiega końca — zauważył wyjątkowo odkrywczo, a po chwili wbił spojrzenie z powrotem w przestrzeń przed sobą. Musiał znaleźć odpowiednie do wyładowania miejsce. Na tyle blisko Podziemi, by nie musiał tłuc się przez pół miasta piechotą, ale i na tyle od nich daleko, by przypadkiem nikt nie zauważył, jak wysiada z luksusowego promu Jedi w towarzystwie jednej z najbardziej rozpoznawalnych ostatnimi czasy reprezentantów.

— Tak myślisz? — odpowiedziała średnio zainteresowana mistrzyni. Była trochę skołowana po wytrącaniu z własnych myśli, a zdanie Maula było na tyle zaskakujące, że nie miała czasu go przeanalizować.

— Opuszczę cię jak tylko zawitamy do stolicy — obiecał, ostatecznie namierzające lądowisko z wolnymi miejscami na znośnych koordynatach. Wpisał współrzędne w komputer i włączył autopilota, po czym wstał i bez słowa skierował się w stronę wyjścia z kokpitu. Tano rzuciła pobieżnie okiem na miejsce, które sobie wybrał i również poderwała się z siedzenia, ruszając w ślad za nim.

Gdy Maul wyszedł ze sterowni, pierwszym co przykuło jego uwagę był leżący na kanapie chłopak. Wcześniej nie miał okazji przyjrzeć się młodzieńcowi, więc zaciekawiony zbliżył się w jego kierunku. Wciąż był nieprzytomny, a oddech miał dość płytki, choć jego stan nie był bardzo groźny. Wojownik domyślił się, że Ahsoka nie dysponowała dużymi umiejętnościami w tym zakresie, co potwierdzało jej ledwie wyczuwalne (i zapewne zamaskowane w dużym stopniu Mocą, ale wciąż wykrywalne) zmęczenie. Uśmiechnął się podstępnie pod nosem. Ta wiedza może mu się kiedyś przydać, choć właściwie nie miał jeszcze pojęcia do czego.

Tym razem to jego wytrąciło z rozmyślań szarpnięcie, tym razem znacznie mocniejsze niż przy wyjściu z nadprzestrzeni. Statek wylądował, co sekundę później potwierdził otwierany automatycznie trap, który opuścił się w dół z głośnym sykiem.

Odwrócił się i od razu natrafił na skanujące go wzrokiem zaciekawione spojrzenie togrutanki. No tak, pochylał się nad jakimś byle Rycerzem Jedi i urządzał sobie bezsłowne debaty. Coraz lepiej.

Przeniósł wzrok dalej; trap był już otwarty. Ruszył w jego kierunku, nie zaszczycając Caleba ostatnim przelotnym spojrzeniem. Wyczuł, że Tano postąpiła za nim. Zatrzymała się dopiero na krańcu trapu, podczas gdy on był już trzy metry dalej. Obrócił się w jej stronę.

— To do zobaczenia, lady Tano — skłonił się z kpiącym uśmieszkiem. Przekręciła oczami, ale nie udało mu się jej sprowokować. Nadal pozostała poważna. Widocznie coś nadal ją dręczyło. Zawahał się. — Wiesz, minęło trochę czasu, ale... gdyby coś się działo, znasz miejsce.

Jej emocje mało go obchodziły, ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że jeśli coś zajmowało jej głowę, musiało być poważne. Jeśli i jego przypuszczenia były prawdziwe, wówczas mieli nie lada problem... a wtedy jedynym rozwiązaniem był powrót do tego, co kiedyś. Musiał jej o tym przypomnieć choćby w taki sposób. Razem byli silniejsi.

Ledwie zauważalnie skinęła głową, ale w żaden sposób nie odpowiedziała na jego ofertę.

— Spróbuj nie dać się zabić, Maul — rzuciła, krzyżując ręce na piersiach i obdarowując go sceptycznym, choć trochę rozbawionym spojrzeniem. — I... powodzenia.

Niech Moc będzie z tobą było zarezerwowane dla przyjaciół i towarzyszy broni, a oni bynajmniej nimi nie byli. Nie byli też wrogami, choć Jedi nadal usilnie szukali zbiegłego Dartha Maula i starali się go wytropić, by ostatecznie postawić przed sądem. Jakimś dziwnym przypadkiem nie udało im się jednak wpaść na jego trop ani na chwilę. Szczęście, przyjacielska pomoc, przysługa, mroczne szkolenie pod okiem Dartha Sidiousa? To pozostawało tajemnicą.

Rozeszli się w swoje strony. Zabrak już po kilku krokach rozpłynął się w powietrzu, mistrzowsko wykorzystując maskowanie cienia i nieuporządkowanie terenu, by wtopić się w tło i nie zostać uchwyconym przez kamery i zbyt wścibskie roboty. Mistrzyni Jedi natomiast zwróciła się z powrotem do wnętrza statku, by niespełna minutę potem kierować nim już do wnętrza Świątyni. Podróż nie zajęła wiele czasu, raptem kilka minut.

Postawiła bezpiecznie prom w hangarze, a jej uwadze nie umknęła znajoma obecność czekająca przy jego wejściu. Obok mężczyzny czekały już specjalnie wysłane droidy, których zadaniem bezsprzecznie było zabrać rannego Dume'a do skrzydła szpitalnego i odpowiednio się nim zaopiekować.

Nieśpiesznie opuściła statek, po drodze mijając się z robotami i udzielając im krótkich i rzeczowych informacji na temat a stanu Rycerza. Przyjaciel już czekał, a po jego nieprzeniknionej zwykle twarzy błąkały się iskierki zadowolenia.

— Widzę, że pomimo komplikacji na obrzeżach miasta udało ci się odbyć kolejne szczęśliwe lądowanie — zauważył, na chwilę odrywając jedno ramię od splecionych na torsie rąk, by dodać gestykulację do swojej wypowiedzi.

— Negocjacje na Naboo były krótkie? — zapytała, zatrzymując się na moment przed mistrzem Jedi w geście powitania.

— Właściwie w ogóle się nie odbyły — przyznał szczerze Obi-Wan, podejmując powolny marsz w kierunku głównej części Świątyni Jedi. Ahsoka zrównała się z nim, bo mimo iż korytarz był dość wąski, wciąż nie było problemu by dwie osoby szły w nim obok siebie. Szczególnie że znajdowali się w rzadziej wykorzystywanej części hangarów, w której zwykle znajdowało się naprawdę mało strażników pokoju na raz.

— Konflikt został rozstrzygnięty zanim w ogóle dotarłem na planetę — kontynuował mistrz Jedi, splatając ręce za plecami i poświęcając dłuższą chwilę na przypatrzenie się złotej ozdobie nad ich głowami. — Normalnie zgodnie z procedurami pozostałbym na miejscu, by dowiedzieć się, co się właściwie stało, ale... pilne wezwanie Rady uznałem za ważniejsze.

— Wezwanie? — zdziwiła się Tano. Odruchowo sięgnęła po swój komunikator, ale nie znalazła na nim żadnej oznaki przychodzącej wiadomości. Zauważając jej gest kątem oka, Kenobi wyjaśnił:

— Zwołano nagle posiedzenie. Nie otrzymałaś komunikatu?

Pokręciła przecząco głową, starając się ukryć irytację, a długie już niemal do podbrzusza montrale odtańczyły skoczny taniec.  
— Nie.

Obi-Wan przybrał skonsternowany wyraz twarzy i wydał z siebie zaskoczone westchnięcie.

— Musiała zajść pomyłka — uznał nie bez troski, choć gdyby ktoś nie znał go tak dobrze, mógłby jej wcale nie zauważyć. Mężczyzna był raczej powściągliwy w okazywaniu emocji.

— Nie wydaje mi się — skrzywiła się lekko togrutanka. — Obi-Wanie, spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy. Niemal połowa Rady nie uważa, że w ogóle zasługuję na to stanowisko.

Kenobi nie mógł się z nią nie zgodzić: jej kandydatura do Rady Jedi bynajmniej nie została przeforsowania dzięki jej osiągnięciom, a w znacznej mierze zdobyta przez reprezentatywność i rozpoznawalność na wielu światach. Choć nikt nie kwestionował jej zdolności przywódczych i szermierczych, cała Rada zgodna była co do tego, że osoba zasiadająca w ich zgromadzeniu musi być wszechstronnie rozwinięta. Bardzo silnym argumentem przeciw niej było to, że wojna się skończyła. Jedi powinni się skupić na naukach ściśle związanych z byciem strażnikami: uleczaniem, cierpliwością i chłodną analizą ale jednocześnie współczuciem. Tymczasem Ahsoka... cóż. Cierpliwością nie grzeszyła, a rozwój pod okiem impulsywnego Anakina nie pomógł jej pozbyć się lub choćby wytłumić tej cechy, a wręcz przeciwnie. Leczenie za pośrednictwem Mocy też nie było jej silną stroną...  
Ale ostatecznie Zakon Jedi miał przejść reformy, a młoda Tano stała się wręcz ikonicznym symbolem tych zmian. Po prawdzie Jedi nigdy nie mieli jako takiego wyboru, czy im się to podobało, czy też nie.

Nie oznaczało to jednak, że wszyscy byli zwróceni przeciw niej, czego chociażby on był idealnym przykładem. Wiedział, że zbyłaby go tym jak długo się znają i więzią z Anakinem, tak więc postanowił podejść do tego od innej strony.

— Mistrz Windu wie, że zasługujesz.

Była to prawda. Z początku było to sporym zaskoczeniem dla pozostałych członków Rady,gdy pierwszym, który przystał na nowe warunki działania Jedi okazał się Mace Windu. Gdy jednak zaraz za nim potaknął Yoda, postanowili powstrzymać się od komentarzy i po prostu wyrazić własne zdanie w ten sposób, by nie obrazić dwóch najbardziej szanowanych Jedi.

Widząc nieprzekonanie na twarzy togrutanki, prędko dodał:  
— Wiesz, że akceptacja mistrza Windu oznacza akceptację całej Rady.

Cóż, to nie ulegało wątpliwości. Zważywszy na to, że mistrz Yoda był u kresu swych dni i świadomie wycofywał się z życia Zakonu, decydujący głos w sprawach wielkiej wagi niemal zawsze miał właśnie Windu. Mace zdawał się obdarzać młodą dziewczynę wielką jak na niego sympatią, odkąd wróciła i zasiadła na miejscu w Radzie. Sympatią, w której krył się także podziw i szacunek dla jej osoby.

— Problemem nie jest wspólna opinia Rady, a indywidualne poglądy mistrzów. Nie pochwalają zmian. Z niechęcią uznają moje miejsce w radzie. Nie uważają go za uczciwie zapracowane i zasłużone. Nie doceniają moich umiejętności, widzą tylko reprezentanta zmian, który był im potrzebny przez naciski Senatu.

— Swoimi samodzielnymi decyzjami i wykazywaniem ignorancji wobec ich opinii nie polepszasz swojej sytuacji — zauważył z przekąsem mężczyzna, nawiązując do ostatniego posiedzenia Rady. Decydując się samowolnie na podróż na ratunek Calebowi i czekając jedynie na aprobatę mistrza Yody raczej nie wykazała się pokorą i okazaniem respektu.

— Możliwe — przyznała obojętnie togrutanka. — Ale odnoszę wrażenie, że z dnia na dzień coraz bardziej przypominamy tych Jedi, którymi byliśmy podczas wojny.

Obi-Wan Kenobi westchnął ciężko i przystanął, wbijając wzrok najpierw w ziemię, a następnie młodą wojowniczkę. Jego oczy wyrażały żal i i cichą rezygnację.

— Wygląda na to, że w tej kwestii Anakin miał rację, Ahsoko — przyznał niechętnie. Zgodnie z jego przewidywaniami, kobieta skrzywiła się i uciekła spojrzeniem w bok.

— Obi-Wanie, proszę — szepnęła. W jej głosie wyczuwał bezgraniczny smutek, na który sam poczuł falę napływającego żalu. — Nie chcę o nim rozmawiać.

Kenobi z trudem zapanował nad grymasem, który cisnął mu się na usta. Z chęcią przyznałby jej rację, powiedział, że współczuje... ale wiedział, że nie może. Trwało to już zbyt długo, a ona musiała zrozumieć, że nie może wiecznie obwiniać Skywalkera za to co się stało.

— Ahsoko, Anakin podjął swoją decyzję, tak jak ty podjęłaś swoją — rzekł łagodnie, pod wpływem ojcowskiego impulsu kładąc dłoń na jej ramieniu. Niechętnie obróciła twarz ku niemu. — Widocznie jemu było dane kroczyć inną ścieżką, a nam inną.

Widząc jej słaby, zrezygnowany uśmiech puścił ją, a następnie rozpoczął powolną wędrówkę do sali obrad.

— Obi-Wanie? — usłyszał tuż za sobą. Zatrzymał się, choć nie zamierzał się odwracać. Chciał jej zapewnić choć chwilę prywatności, by mogła przygotować się psychicznie. — Dziękuję.

Uśmiechnął się minimalistycznie i poczekał, aż się z nim zrówna. Ruszyli w milczeniu za zebranie Rady.

★★★

Niczym cień włamał się do własnego królestwa, niepostrzeżenie przemykając między strażnikami i lawirując w labiryncie kamer i droidów. Jego kryjówka była jednym z najlepiej strzeżonych miejsc na planecie, a ochrona była wyrachowana i czujna, ale w końcu to on był tutaj królem i władcą. Znał wszystkie zakamarki, sekretne przejścia i ślepe kąty. Mógł pojawiać się i znikać kiedy chciał, co potęgowało respekt jego podwładnych. Doskonale.

Wykorzystując moment nieuwagi swojej prawej ręki, wśliznął się bezszelestnie na prosty tron z ciemnego kamienia, który sprawiał wrażenie ciemnozielonego przez słaby blask jarzeniowych lamp zainstalowanych w pomieszczeniu. Lubił mrok. Nie potrzebował więcej światła.

Już w drodze nasunął na siebie ciemny kaptur, więc gdy wreszcie zdecydował się chrząknąć, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę, nic dziwnego, że stojący parę kroków dalej falleen podskoczył w przestrachu. Na jego twarz wpełznął złowrogi uśmieszek. Reakcja istoty go bawiła.

Po chwili jednak spoważniał. Miał pilną sprawę do załatwienia. Później może zapewnić sobie rozrywkę. Teraz nie miał na to czasu.

— Mają go? — spytał rzeczowo groźnym, ochrypłym głosem.

— T-tak, lordzie Maul — odparł sługa, płaszcząc się przed nim nieudolnie. Wyczuł bez problemu, że wciąż był zakłopotany i trochę przerażony. Dobrze. Tak powinno być.

— Prowadź — rzucił były Sith tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu, wstając ze swojego tronu. — Czas, by nasz mały przyjaciel opowiedział o swoim mistrzu coś ciekawego.

Falleen mruknął pod nosem jakieś służalcze potaknienie i podreptał szybko w stronę wyjścia, mając na uwadze, że Zabrak kroczy dumnie tuż za nim. Z gulą w gardle nacisnął przycisk, a drzwi rozsunęły się bez najmniejszego szmeru. Skierował się w stronę więziennej części kompleksu. W podróży towarzyszyła mu nieustanna świadomość obecności mrocznego rycerza tuż za nim, choć był pewien, że gdyby się obrócił, nie zdołałby go dojrzeć. Mrok otaczał ich z każdej możliwej strony, i choć jarzeniówki rzucały tępe światło na korytarz, ledwie kilka minut temu przekonał się, że dla niego nie stanowiło to żadnej przeszkody. Mimowolnie zadrżał, gdy po przystanięciu przed odpowiednią celą usłyszał wypuszczane przez wojownika ze świstem powietrze.

— T-to tutaj, panie — wydusił, po czym prędko usunął się w bok.

Maul wszedł do celi.


End file.
